The Three Hardest Phrases
by WinterVines
Summary: There are three things that are hard to say. Sometimes it takes a swallowing of pride, or working up guts. Other times it just means saying what you keep hidden. Strange things are starting to happen in the Soul Society. Shunsui x Nanao
1. The Note

A/N: Okay, so here's my first chaptered story. I've had this idea in my head since reading this little opinion. I've got a decent plot outline in my head, but this is all I got when it's late at night, and I'm supposed to be sleeping. This also came to me at work. Who knew that a great thinking time is when your supposed to be cleaning? Oh well, here it goes. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline I came up with. Other then that, I got nothing, so don't sue.

* * *

There are three phrases in the history of mankind that human beings have a hard time saying. Sometimes it takes a swallowing of pride, or working up guts. Other times it just means saying what you keep hidden.

_I'm sorry. Help me. I love you._

XoXoXoX

The door to the Eighth Division slid open at quarter to eight. Nanao took in the sight of the peaceful office before her. It was the same as she'd left it last night. She was always the first to arrive and the last to leave.

Although this happened daily, she still took in the time to be calmed by the serentiy of it. In a few hours, the office would not hold that same quality. It was no doubt that she would be hard-pressed doing paperwork, while certain other high-ups would lounge around all day, namely Captain Kyoraku.

She was gone for a moment as she made her daily cup of tea. Returning, she stood before the open window, gazing out at the cherry blossom trees. Yes, if fifteen minutes to think was all she got a day, she would take it.

Strange thing was, something definitely felt different today, although she couldn't put her foot on it. Was today the day her captain would finally do his own paperwork perhaps? _I doubt it._

No, there would more likely than not be an unreasonable excuse for not doing paperwork. Instead, he would probably sleep the day away, and afterwards he would read her sappy poetry, all declaring his undying love -which was untrue- that would end up distracting her from her work. Then again, all of this depended on if he came in before noon.

_And then it will be another late night at the office..._ She inwardly groaned. How many times would that make it this week? Oh well, someone had to do it. With those thoughts in mind, she set her cup on the edge of her desk and sat down.

Today's paperwork was already waiting for her on her desk. At least there was someone else doing their job. _Unlike someone else I know._

She started filling out the first form. Even if her captain did show up, he would probably find napping on the couch more important than running the division. The smell of sake and his snores would fill the office soon.

_Although I am more at ease when I can hear him. Maybe it's just the fact that he's nearby._

She dropped her pen and jolted upright. She did not just think that. Shaking her head and rubbing her temples slightly, she returned to the form.

XoXoXoX

About three and a half hours later, Nanao got up to stretch. She shook her right hand lightly. One of these days, she was going to get Carpal Tunnel for sure. She went out to make another cup of tea before sitting back down on her desk.

When she got there, she noticed a small envelope sitting on top of her yet-to-be-completed pile, centered exactly. Her name was written neatly in the center of the document. This was not there when she got here this morning. She would have seen it before then. She was also pretty sure that no one was in the office while she was gone making her tea. She was only gone a minute.

Curious, she picked it up and turned it over, finding it to be just a piece of paper folded into thirds. It had some sort of strange seal on the back, that came off easily when she opened it. It showed a red moon, in the sliver shape. The design was imprinted on the wax-type material it composed of.

On the center block, a message was written. The ink was strange too, now that she looked at it. It was a deep reddish color, one she hadn't ever seen before. Her eyes widened slightly at the message displayed inside.

_I'll be watching you._

Well, this was certainly strange. It wasn't everyday that notes were left for her, especially ones that weren't from her Captain. Yes, she knew it wasn't from him, for this wasn't his handwriting.

Besides, his notes were filled up to the brim with false proclamations of love for her, not questionable statements in strange liquids. She had to admit, it was kind of creepy. Certainly not something from her oh-so-devoted superior.

She brought her head up with a snap, hearing the said person responding a good afternoon to one of the division members. Without really thinking about it, she quickly concealed the strange note in her top left drawer, under some of her other documents._ Well, what do you know? It's before noon. I think this is a new record._

She would investigate this note situation later. For now, no one needed to know about it, especially a certain Captain that may overreact. After all, it could just be a gag.

_More than likely anyway. I'll have to ask Rangiku about it later._ Still, the little voice inside her head told her she knew better. She resisted the slight urge she had to shiver.

Ignoring it, she brought her hands up to smooth her perfect hair back before stretching slightly. She was in the process of reshuffling her paperwork when the door to the office slid open.

"Good morning, my lovely Nanao-chan!"

End of Part One

* * *

A/N: So yeah, like I said before, it's late right now so I didn't have a bunch of time on hand. I'd like to know what you think, good, bad, or indifferent. I'll have more up soon. -KG


	2. On Her Mind

A/N: Well, here's the next part. Technically I'm supposed to be doing physics homework, but lets face it, writing fanfiction is just so much better. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

Disclaimer: Yeah...that hasn't changed.

* * *

Chapter Two: On Her Mind

"I think you mean good afternoon, sir." She finished positioning her pile and looked up at him, slightly glaring. "And I am _not_ your Nanao-chan."

He flashed a smile at her before nearing her desk. "But, Nanao-chan, it's before noon. Certainly that still constitutes as morning."

"It's close enough to afternoon, sir." She straightened her glasses before going on. "Which brings up a question, why are you here so early?"

"That's simple!" He was at her desk now. Putting his hands on it -in the process moving her large tome out of place-he leaned towards her. "I just couldn't wait to see my Nanao-chan today!"

The vein in her head throbbed slightly at seeing the out of line book, as well as the comment. She kept her temper in check for the time being. She should have expected something like this. "And why would today be different than any other day?"

He smiled again, eyes crinkling. "Because, I woke up early and saw a lone cherry blossom falling from a tree. I thought to myself, 'why my Nanao-chan must be lonely in that office all by herself.' Then, I came here as fast as I could."

He patted her head slightly. "Then I thought of how much more lovely my Nanao-chan would look in my haori. I think pink would go so wonderful with your deep violet eyes of.."

THWACK

The book that had been askew met with the front of Shunsui's face. Holding his face, he backed up. Nanao replaced the book back in it's proper, straightened spot before she picked up her pen once again. She resumed filling out papers. "I think that's quite enough of that, Captain Kyouraku."

"Yare, my Nanao-chan is so cruel to me!" He had a mock look of hurt on his face.

She sent a glare his way, causing him to shrink back. "And like I said, I am _not_ your Nanao-chan."

Smiling sheepishly, he flashed over to the couch and plopped down. Tipping his straw hat to cover his eyes, she could hear him mumble something about 'his Nanao-chan professing her love one day' before he fell into a light slumber.

Rolling her eyes, she continued her work.

XoXoXoX

About an hour later, Nanao found herself spacing out, effectively staring out into space. Try as she might, she just couldn't get that note off of her mind. What did it mean? She had been doing this about every ten minutes or so, resulting in a lack of work getting done. _But who sent it?_

Shunsui noticed her lack of focus. "Nanao-chan?" He waited a moment, not getting a response. "Hey, Nanao-chan." Still not hearing anything, he tipped his hat up a bit in order to look at her.

"Nanao?" She was still staring out the window. _Well that's odd..._

By this time he was puzzled. His Nanao-chan was always on task, even reminding him of his own lack of motivation. He got up and stretched. "Nanao-chan?"

He let out a huff of air. Walking over to her, he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, Eighth Division to Nanao-chan!"

Coming back to attention, her eyes snapped to him. She coughed slightly as she readjusted her glasses. "Forgive me, Captain Kyouraku. You were saying?"

He arched an eyebrow. "You're awfully distracted today, Nanao-chan. Is something bothering you?"

Her eyes widened a bit, but she quickly got them in check. She hoped that he didn't notice. _I will never fathom just how he knows these things._

"Of course not, sir. I just seem to have dazed off for a moment."

Not real pleased with her obvious lack of acceptable answer, he pushed the matter further. "You've been doing that since I've been here. I think I've been your captain long enough to know that something has to be up."

"Nonsense, sir. You're being ridiculous. I'm fine." She turned her eyes back to her desk again.

She was about to pick up her pen until she felt a whoosh of air. The next thing she knew, her captain had her in his arms, carrying her towards the door.

"Captain Kyouraku, what is the meaning of this!? Put me down!"

"Na, Nanao-chan. Something is the matter, and if you won't tell me what it is, you're going to take your mind off of it." He slid the office door open, stepping them out into the hall.

"With all due respect, _sir_, put me down right now!" He lightly set her on her feet, closing the door after. Some division members were staring.

She huffed a large breath of air before smoothing out the wrinkles in her uniform. He chucked lightly, resulting in a glare from her.

"No need to get upset, Nanao-chan." He continued to smile at her.

"What is the meaning of this? There is work I need to be doing."

"Come, Nanao-chan, and take a walk with me. It's a good stress reliever, trust me. Until you tell me what it is, a walk will temporarily take your mind off of it." She looked pensive for a moment. "Unless of course, you were thinking of proclaiming your love to me?"

She dangerously started reaching inside her sleeve for her fan, and he took a large step back, waving his hands up in defense. "Easy, Nanao-chan. No need to get violent, is there?" He looked hopeful.

She stopped reaching and settled for glaring instead. Then, grabbing both of their attention, a division member came running up to them.

"Forgive the intrusion, Captain Kyouraku, Lieutenant Ise, but have you seen my sister? I can't seem to find her anywhere." The young girl was referring to the sixth seat.

"Hmm...Oh! I know, the one with the auburn hair and eyes that shined like..." He took a glance at Nanao, sensing a dangerous aura. She didn't look pleased. "-like my lovely Nanao-chan's glasses! That's it. No, my apologies. I don't believe I've seen her today."

Nanao saw him breathe a sigh of relief when she stopped glaring. "No, I have not seen her either. Perhaps she went on break. Good luck in your search."

The young girl nodded, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Lieutenant Ise. I will continue my search." She bowed. "Captain, Lieutenant Ise." With that, she was gone.

After a few minutes of silence, Shunsui turned down the opposite way. "Come on, Nanao-chan. I bet you haven't had lunch yet." He began to walk off.

"But-" She started to comment, but she realized that he wasn't going to change his mind. With faint Nanao-chans floating on the breeze, she straightened her glasses and followed after him.

End of Part Two


	3. The Secret is Hidden

A/N: Yes it's me again. I had this part written down yesterday, but alas, I was away from the internet and had to wait until today. It's kinda short too, like most of them, but I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG (btw, thanks to all those that reviewed/favorited/alerted! I really appreciate it!)

Disclaimer: We all know this by now...

* * *

Chapter Three: The Secret is Hidden

About an hour and a half later they returned to the office. The sun was still decently high in the sky, and the sunrays made everything glow in their wake. It was about two in the afternoon. The slight breeze was welcome in the spring heat.

Nanao slid the office door open, refreshed from earlier. Their outing had successfully gotten her mind away from the note and all the distracting thoughts she had. He even made her smile, much to her surprise. He didn't need to know about those she kept hidden, though she had half a mind to think that he already did. _That could be why he's smiling so much today._

Dismissing the thought from her mind, she stepped into the office, Shunsui behind her. He closed the door, and she stopped as he started to speak.

"I think, in a wonderful setting such as this, that it's time for a drink." He pulled out an unopened sake bottle from this robes and looked over at Nanao, who had turned to look at him. "Care to join me, Nanao-chan?"

She examined the way the sun shined on him, making him seem under a glowing aura. The rays poured through the open window, curtain flapping slightly. It reminded her of how warm he seemed, the sun to brighten up anyone's day. _My lord, could the man get any more attractive?_

Shaking her head in a non-noticeable way, she banished those kinds of thoughts she had for the second time that day. "No thank you, sir. There is work I need to do." She turned to walk towards her desk.

_Well, you can't blame a guy for tryin'..._ He made to go lay down on the couch when a small gasp came from his vice. That was odd, hardly anything surprised his Nanao-chan.

"Nanao-chan? Something wrong?" He refrained from opening the bottle, awaiting her answer.

"Captain Kyouraku, did you remove my book?" She turned to look at him again, a crease visible on her brow.

"You mean the one that hit my face earlier?" She laughed inside her mind. He never said that she hit him, only the object she used.

"Yes...that particular book that was sitting on my desk."

He stepped to her side, clearly seeing the missing artifact. He scratched the back of his head. Nanao was still looking at him.

"Well that's odd. We weren't gone very long. Moreover, everyone knows that all the books in this room, even most of those in the division, are practically yours and are not to be touched. Keeping books from you is like keeping sake from Rangiku, it simply isn't done."

She nodded her head. He had a point. Although it was left in the open, most division members knew better. It's not like many of them liked to read anyway. _Still, they probably won't find this particular record very interesting even if they did._

"Was it terribly important? Should I send a search out?" He glanced at her with a slight concerned expression. Yes, it was true. He would certainly do anything for her...well, most things anyway. _Not that he would ever stop his ridiculous flirting._

"No.." _Except for a few personal things. _"I don't recall it being anything too important. One of the division probably borrowed it. I'll ask some of them tomorrow."

Still a bit unconvinced, he let the subject drop. Surely if it was important she would have told him right?

"Alright, Nanao-chan. If you say so."

He finally made it to the couch, warmed by being in the sun all day. It was in his favorite spot in the room, the corner. It was close to one of the windows, right across from the other one. He could feel the breeze, and the sun didn't bother him too bad. He could view the lovely blossoms as well as his lovely Nanao-chan as she worked. Now that he had his sake too, hardly anything could ruin this day.

Inwardly, she gave a deep sigh. She had gotten lucky twice today. She knew very well that her captain rarely gave up on matters that he deemed important-like teasing her, for example. In turn, he had made it a point that he was going to find out what was on her mind all throughout the "lunch break" as he called it.

_I bet he's thinking it was some sort of date...Well, I probably would...wait! What am I saying!? _She shook her head a bit, returning to the memories of that afternoon.

To escape his intense stares earlier, she just said the first thing that came to mind when he asked her again. She stated that she was worried about the new recruits' ability of kido control, and that the next mission could prove to be a disaster if they didn't learn correctly.

She was met with a smile and a reassurance that she shouldn't worry because they would have a training exercise as soon as possible.

She had given a large sigh of relief (well, large for her anyway), and thanked him. Of course she was just playing the part, but she was fairly sure it worked. Then again, she wondered if he noticed that she couldn't look him in the eye.

XoXoXoX

The page of the large tome crinkled as the page was turned by a pale hand. It was slow and deliberate, having no need to haste. A small chuckle echoed throughout the dark, empty room. The lone candle flickered, sending shadows to dance on the blank walls. The figure, lounging with feet propped up on a desk, glanced at the pages.

"My, my. It seems that you are very good at keeping secrets, _Nanao-chan_." With that, the figure laughed again.

-End of part three


	4. Contemplating

A/N: Woo, see I said it would be up in the same day. Here it is. Now it's Probability and Stats that I'm supposed to be doing. This one is longer too, but it is a bit of nonaction. The action will come soon, next chapter or the one after in fact. I even wrote my own poetry! Yeah...so, good, not good? Let me know. -KG

Disclaimer: We all know it, so I won't even bother.

Chapter Four: Contemplating

The next morning progressed similar to the first. She stood at the open window again, sipping her steaming cup of tea. There was no breeze today, no motivation for the blossoms to dance. They sky spoke of mischief as clouds started to roll in, piling up on each other. It was probably going to storm later this afternoon.

She turned away from the window, walking towards her desk. That note, however trivial it seemed to her, wouldn't stay out of her thoughts. She had been awake a good portion of the night, just staring blankly at the ceiling. For once, she was at a loss at what it could mean.

She found herself wondering if Captain Kyouraku ever had these moments when he was pretending to sleep. Was that his time to think?

Anyway, to solve this problem, she went to find answers. Despite her afternoon excursion with her captain, she had finished all the paperwork slightly early in the evening. She decided she was going to ask Rangiku about it. She would keep it from him as long as she could.

XoXoXoX

_Night had fallen just before she decided to leave the office. Her captain had asked her if she was going to be alright going out alone. She supposed he was still on a high from the afternoon she spent with him. Rolling her eyes, she told him she would be fine. He seemed sincere enough, but she still thought it was just a ruse. He had wanted to walk her home, but when she mentioned she was going to see Rangiku he brightened up a little._

_Now she found herself coming upon the Tenth Division office. It would be a stroke of luck if she was actually here, knowing full well that she did anything and everything to get out of her paperwork. _Not unlike someone else I know... _If luck wasn't on her side, Captain Hitsugaya would probably know where she was. _

_Her sandaled feet made little noise as she went on, seeing the door of her destination. She stopped in front of it, adjust her glasses before knocking. Just as she raised her arm, it slid open of it's own accord, revealing a happy looking strawberry blonde lieutenant. _

_"Ahh, Nanao!" Rangiku grabbed her arm that was still suspended in the air. "Later, Captain!"_

_The snowy-haired captain made to retort, probably something about hiding paperwork again, but she ignored it. She pulled Nanao away from the door, linking their arms together as she started to stroll down the hall. She was smiling all the while. Hardly anything could dampen her spirit. _Unless you state there's no sake to be had.

_"So, what are you doing here on this particularly fine evening?" Rangiku turned her head towards her, eyes reflecting the light of the moon._

_"Do I need a reason to visit my best friend?" Nanao returned a rare smile of her own. Those were the kind she always hid from Shunsui. _

_"On nights like tonight, yes, in fact you do."_

_"And why would that be?" She raised her eyebrow slightly, wondering what was going to come out of her mouth this time._

_"Because, tonight is a night that lovers should spend sharing-"_

_Nanao stopped short, yanking Rangiku's arm in the process. "Rangiku Matsumoto, don't you dare finish that sentence!"_

_"But why not _Nanao-chan_?" She wore a smirk on her face. "You don't even know who I could have been referring to."_

_"I think I know well enough." Her hand started to glow with reiatsu._

_"Now, now. Don't be like that. We all know you want to, and besides-" She took a step back, unlinking their arms. Nanao's hand was brighter. "-his affection is adorable. Everyone thinks so."_

_She put her hands up in front of her, as if waving them would fend off the fireball that threatened to come into contact with her face._

_"His _mockery _is _not_ adorable. And who is everyone?" She took a threatening step towards her, resulting in Rangiku taking a step back._

_She laughed a little, attempting to lighten the mood. "You know, just everyone in the...small betting pool going around." She was rubbing the back of her head now, an uneasy smile adorning her face._

_"What!?" The reiatsu in her hand flared up in response, igniting a small flame. "You mean to tell me..." She took a deep breath to steady herself, her glowing hand waning a bit. "...that there is a wager going on, basing on whether Captain Kyouraku and I..."_

_She sighed again and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "You know what? Never mind. I don't even want to know." She turned, moonlight shining in a dangerous way off her glasses, and started walking briskly down the hall once more._

_Rangiku, the shock slowly fading from what could've been a nasty experience, stood silent for a moment before she realized Nanao was walking away. Taking a good look at the scowl and the crease on her forehead, Rangiku couldn't figure out if they were from being annoyed at the idea, or that the fact that everything she said, Nanao knew to be true. Smiling, she ran after her._

XoXoXoX

Sitting down at her desk, she pulled her chair closer to the workspace. She opened the top left drawer, shifting through the documents until she found the note. Pulling it out, she read it a few more times, still drawing up a blank. In a whole day of thinking, she still had no clue as to what was going on. She remembered what Rangiku had mentioned on their walk to her house, but it just made her all the more uneasy.

_"So, Ran. You haven't been leaving weird notes for me lately have you?" She was silently saying yes in her mind, hoping that all her problems would just be answered with that one single word._

_"No, it wasn't me. Is your beloved captain leaving you love notes again?" She giggled at the memory._

_"No, it's definitely not him. I could tell his handwriting anywhere, working so hard all the time to get him to sign a few papers. This one is different." She drew her arms closer to herself, having nothing to do with being cold. Her eyes drifted to the wood beneath her feet, her only hope of problem-solving now lost._

_Rangiku took once glance at the withdrawn look and stopped. They were walking to her house, but she knew this probably needed to be settled now. Hardly anything ever affected Nanao that much. _

_Nanao looked back at her, stopping a few feet away. Rangiku motioned to a bench near a cherry blossom tree. When finally sitting, she willed Nanao to tell her about the problem._

_When she finished, she held a thoughtful look for a long moment. She was slightly disappointed in herself that she couldn't help Nanao much. She looked over at her and saw her just staring off into the distance. Pensive, Shunsui would call it, probably even dreamy. To herself, she wondered how much he would pay to have his Nanao-chan look like that while she was thinking of him._

_Rangiku coughed lightly, and Nanao looked towards her again. She gave Nanao a sad smile, putting her hand on her arm comfortingly. _

_"I don't know exactly what to think. If this was three years ago, I could say that maybe Aizen was trying to mess with our minds. Now that he's gone, I can't think of anyone else who would have anything against you, if that's even what this is. It could just be a joke, but you would think that they would've told you by now. I don't know, I just don't know." _

_Her spirit seemed to dampen at the sight of a friend in trouble. Nanao never liked to see her down and hated making her feel this way, but she didn't know what else to do._

_Rangiku looked out into the distance for a moment. "Have you told him about this?" Nanao knew exactly who she was talking about._

_"No, and I don't plan on it. He doesn't need to get involved, especially if it's something trivial. He's likely to overreact, and nobody needs that. For being a very passive person, he can be destructive. He hasn't been like that in a while, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."_

_"And most of the time it's when you're involved! That's almost the only time he does. Why can't you see how he cares for you?" _

_She was becoming a little upset. She didn't understand how Nanao could brush off Shunsui like that. Sure he flirted quite a bit, but honestly, she hadn't seen him do it lately at all. Still, even if he didn't care for her that way, he still cared like a good friend. Sometimes she felt bad for him._

_"The only reason he should care about my well-being is because I'm the only one who will do the paperwork. Even then, I'm sure there is someone else capable of such a task. I will not give in to mockery when it will only be used to make a fool out of me." _

_She stood up from the bench, making to walk away. Rangiku jumped up, ready to defend him._

_"You know that's not true. After being together so long, you have a bond together that no one else has."_

_Nanao was still looking at the ground when she answered, sounds of a party being heard in the distance. "As far as our relationship is concerned, it doesn't go past captain and lieutenant."_

_"But, Nanao-"_

_"You will say nothing about it. I will deal with it. It's probably something minimal anyway." She turned back to look at her._

_"And if it's not?" She had a worried look in her eye, one she rarely had to hold._

_"Then I will deal with it still. Just don't say anything...please." Her hand clenched into a fist, and she closed her eyes shut, still hoping that this could all just go away._

_"Alright. But if it comes to it, I'm going to say something to him. Deal?" _

_"...Deal. Only if absolutely necessary." She smiled softly at her. "Goodnight, Ran."_

_She walked a few steps, only to have Rangiku grab her arm gently. "Just be careful, okay?"_

_She nodded and flashed away, leaving Rangiku in the darkness. She didn't understand why she wouldn't ever let anyone help her._

Closing the drawer with the hidden note again, she thought about Ran. How she wanted to believe what she heard. She had come to that conclusion ages ago. She knew it would be nice to have someone there for her always, but that was just the thing. What if it all really was a joke? She didn't think her heart could take it, so instead she just pushed everything away. That way was less painful. She didn't want to risk anything she already had with him.

Still, she couldn't get something he once said to her out of her head. She kept repeating it over and over in her head. It was on one of those warm summer days, the kind where the breeze was just cool enough to combat the heat. The windows had been open, and she had struggled to keep papers on her desk.

In the middle of the day, her captain had come in to rest on the couch and drink sake. After about an hour of that, he decided to read some of his ridiculous poetry to her. She usually dismissed it all, but one particular phrase caught her ear. It had been the last one he said before she was annoyed enough to stop him.

_You are the moon, and I am the sun.  
__Complete is the day we're together as one._

Sure it was a little corny, but she found she liked it. This was one of the more personal things in her book, the one that oddly disappeared. She couldn't find a real solid link between that and the note, so she just dismissed it. It was bothering her that it was gone, but she couldn't see a clear connection between them. She enjoyed re-reading the words she wrote in it. It was to these words that she finally found the peace to sleep the night before, murmuring them as she drifted off.

-End of part four


	5. The Forefront of Battle

A/N: And here I am again. I've been itching to finish and post this all day. I guess it's what kept me in a good mood all day, although a little impatient. I've worked on making them longer, so this one is a little longer than the last I believe. Good, not good? Let me know.  
-KG

Chapter Five: The Forefront of Battle

The only sounds at eleven that morning were the sounds of ink against paper. Nanao had a neat stack of completed papers sitting on the corner of the surface, in the opposite one the ones yet to be done. There were less papers than usual today, something Nanao could rarely hope for.

Her captain would be pleased to hear this, even though he wouldn't help out anyway. He would probably make up some excuse that she should go with him drinking or sitting outside while he read poetry to her.

She was stretching out her shoulders when she felt a familiar reiatsu coming down the hall towards the office. She glanced at the clock, reassuring herself at what time she thought it was. _Well, speak of the devil, and he shall appear. What is he doing here so early?_

She stared at the door, a puzzled expression on her face, as Captain Kyouraku slid the door open and floated gracefully inside.

"Good morning, my lovely Nanao-chan!" Oh, how things never changed.

"Good morning, Captain Kyouraku." She still held that blank look.

"Whatever seems to be the matter, Nanao-chan?" He approached her desk, stopping to stand a foot away.

"Oh, my apologies. I was just thinking that that was the first time I've ever been able to say 'good morning.' Can I ask why you're up at this particular hour?" She was still too stunned to correct his use of her name.

He smiled at her, eyes crinkling. "Why of course you can, Nanao-chan!" He made a turn, throwing his arm up for emphasis. "You see, last night after you left, you were on my mind so much that I decided to ask people about your missing book."

He put his hands up, shrugging his shoulders. "It's nowhere to be had. Since none of them had it, that's what I've been doing all morning, looking for it." He smiled again.

Nanao was stunned. He hardly ever had motivation to do _anything_ but drink sake and chase women, let alone putting so much energy into it. She was impressed. _Now if he only had that kind of drive for paperwork..._

"That was very thoughtful of you, Captain. I highly appreciate it." In thanking, she gave him a small smile.

_Now that's what I like to see._ Yes, there were days he tried very hard to get his Nanao-chan to smile for him. This was one of those days.

"But, Nanao-chan-" He became melancholic for a moment. "I couldn't find it. It seems to have vanished into thin air!" He flashed in and out of that spot, disappearing and reappearing.

She sighed, half at the thought that she would probably never see the book again, and half at his antics. Energy indeed.

"That's too bad. If it's gone, there's no use worrying about it any longer. I'm thankful that you cared enough to look." She tilted her head in his direction and returned to the few papers left on her desk. It would be a rare day if she was done before noon.

"Anything for my wonderful Nanao-chan!" He had gone towards the window by the couch, gazing out at the clouds. He turned back to her. "And as far as worrying is concerned, it is best to drown our woes in a river of sake! Am I right, Nanao-chan?"

She looked up and scowled a little. "I think not, sir."

_Darn, 0 for 2 on getting her to join me. Oh well, they say third time's a charm._ "One day you'll see the value of my ways, Nanao-chan!" He flopped back on the couch, preparing to take a nap. After all, he did spend the whole morning doing something productive.

Hearing a mumble sounding like 'I doubt it' coming from her direction, he smiled and pulled his straw hat further down, relaxing into the couch.

XoXoXoX

After Nanao had left last night, Shunsui began to ponder. Something was still bothering her, and he would bet all the sake he drank in a year that it wasn't her missing book. More likely than not she was bothered by that too, but there was something big eating away at her.

He had relentlessly tried to get it out of her that afternoon, but to no avail. He didn't believe that story she told him for an instant. For one, Nanao made sure that all recruits knew how to successfully cast kido when needed, being an expert at it herself. They shouldn't need work because she made sure she helped train them herself.

Two, perhaps more important, whenever she had anything important to tell him, she always looked at him. When explaining her supposed reason, she looked everywhere but his face.

Now, he may be extremely lazy (or relaxed as he liked to put it), but he thought himself highly observant, especially about his Nanao-chan. He was worried, to put it plainly. No, something was definitely the matter, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He had offered to take her home, but she refused, ensuring him that she would be fine. Well, if she was scared, she probably would've let him. That calmed him a little. Then again, her pride could be keeping her from that. Still, not many things distracted her like that. She had been out of it before the book, but in case it made her feel a little better, he was going to look for it.

For the other problem, he had gone to ask advice from his best friend, Jushiro Ukitake.

_"Juu, I just don't know what to do."_

_It was not that late, but it was dark enough. The lamplight dimly filled the room, casting shadows on the walls. The window was open, and from Shunsui's position on the floor, he could easily view the moon, almost full. He was thinking about his Nanao-chan, and it pained him to remember the troubled look she wore on her face when she thought he wasn't looking. _

_Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he willed himself to think of more lovely things. His new favorite scene was his Nanao-chan lying under the cherry blossom trees. Her hair was pulled out of the neat bun she always wore it in, and her glasses were nowhere to be seen. She was looking at him with true joy in her smile, her eyes glowing with affection. The moonlight dazzled off her, giving her an ethereal glow. _

_"Shu...hey Shu." Ukitake tried to get him out of his daydream, but he wasn't responding. Leaning up from his pillows, he got up and walked over toward him. Looking at him, he saw the Shunsui was looking dreamily at the moon, a pensive look on his face._

_He loomed over him, shoving his side with his foot. "Hey, Shunsui!" _

_Shunsui shot up, startled by the disappearing of his dream. He looked at Jushiro with a puzzled expression before realizing that he was probably talking to him._

_"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Sorry about that."_

_Jushiro slowly shook his head before going to sit back down. "Boy do you have it bad. I haven't seen you like this since the Academy days." He chuckled. "I wonder how long this phase of yours will last."_

_He snorted. "You act like this is going to pass over a matter of months. This...phase as you like to call it, it's going to last forever."_

_"Hmm, that's what you always say." He put his hand up to still the words he saw Shunsui trying to speak. "You see, Shu. You have this bad habit of opening your arms too wide. Those that don't know how to deal with it end up having their hearts broken. I know neither of us want that for her." He reached over for his cup._

_This time he did protest. "It's different this time. It's been like this since a few years after she joined the Eighth. You don't know how every little thing that makes her sad wrenches my insides." He paused for a minute. "You know, lately she's been on the mind so much that I haven't even looked at another girl."_

_Jushiro almost choked on the sake he was drinking. "What?" He was incredulous. "You mean to tell me that...wow, I never thought I'd see the day. You're actually in love with Nanao..." He smiled a little to himself. It was nice to know that his friend might actually have the prospect of settling down one of these days._

_Shunsui just sighed. "I just want to help. I don't know what to do. She won't open up to me."_

_Ukitake thought for a moment before offering his well-needed advice. "That's probably because she doesn't know when to take you seriously. She doesn't know when your joking or not. I imagine that all your flirting she takes negatively."_

_The pink-clad captain groaned and sunk back to the floor, pulling his hat down. "But what do I do? I tell her everyday how much I care." He had a sad look to his face. Very unfitting, Jushiro thought. _

_"Well, then you need to let her come to you. You never know, maybe she already feels the same way but is just afraid to say it. She might not want to ruin your friendship. No, I say wait it out. You're a patient man, a little longer won't kill you." He smiled in Shunsui's direction._

_"Yare, maybe. Never know though, there's only so many woes you can drown in sake."_

XoXoXoX

There was only a half hour of peace before the thudding of footsteps were heard.

Shunsui heard it too. "Yare, what's the rush this early in the morning?" He didn't move from his spot, but Nanao knew he was paying attention.

The door suddenly flew open, revealing a disheveled messenger. "Captain Kyouraku, Lieutenant Ise. I've orders from the First!" He bowed then stood straight, awaiting questioning.

Nanao got up at once. Surely anything from the first had to be of utmost importance. Her captain made no motion of moving even an inch. She neared him and asked him what the order was.

"This comes directly from Captain Yamamoto." He said the name with pride, still panting from the running he did.

"Yamma-ji? What did he want?" He had sat up, hat fixed so his eyes were visible. Nanao shot him a slight glare at his always informal tone.

"There has been a large influx of hollows in the world of the living. They think it's something to do with a massive reiatsu detected recently. The Captain Commander has requested your presence along with your three representative squads whose turns it falls on."

Nanao glanced at the quickly darkening sky. The wind had picked up slightly. The messenger continued. "I've already taken the liberty of alerting squads six, seven, and eight, ran by your seated officers respectfully. I was informed that your sixth seat is still missing. I went to the ninth squad, only to find that he is also gone. They think it was sometime this morning because they haven't seen him all day."

Shunsui had gotten up to stand by Nanao. "Hmm, what's with members these days? I swear we've had enough things missing lately." He looked over at her, worry flashing only momentarily in his eyes.

"I alerted the tenth squad instead. They will all be awaiting you at the gate shortly. Your orders are to clear out the hollows as soon as possible and investigate the surge of power if possible. Best of luck to you." He bowed again, stepping out of their way and returning to the First.

"Well, it seems we've a job to do. Hmm, all this work so early is going to wear me out. Shall we go, Nanao-chan?" With a twirl of his haori, he floated out of the room.

She nodded and followed him out into the hall, stopping to close the door. She looked up at the sky once again. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, a deafening thunder following close behind it.

-End of part five


	6. The Nightmare Begins

A/N: Two updates in one day, woot! I figured that I should keep going as long as the fires of creation are still burning. This is my action scene. Read away. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

* * *

Chapter Six: The Nightmare Begins

Thunder shook the ground as the rain pelted down. It had started raining before they even got to the gate, but it seemed like waiting to pour until they got here was someone's idea of mocking them. The fighting had started only a half hour ago, but Nanao was already soaked.

They were in a heavily forested area, with short spans of open field in between. Wherever they were, she didn't like it a bit. The looming trees made it hard to get a good shot at the hollows when they ducked into their shadow. It was unfavorable to stay in the open field, but there were more hollows than expected.

When they had first stepped to the gate, not a thing could be sensed. All was quiet, but things didn't feel right. Then, they all appeared out of nowhere in different directions. Their presence was spanned out like a fan so the three squads had branched out to three groups, attempting to finish off the threat as soon as possible.

The leading officers had skewed off somewhere to left-center, focusing on where the reiatsu was the strongest. They fought back to back, as always. Her deadly kido had the back of his twin blades, each keeping watch over the other.

Sweat was running off her brow, mixing with the rain. Sure they said a large number, but this many? She would like to think that they would sent more than three squads with a captain and lieutenant for this. She took a quick glance over her shoulder, watching the pink flash as it danced gracefully through the air, slaying enemies as he went.

Yes, that's what it reminded her of, a dance. Everything he did was graceful. She couldn't help but admire him for that. She sent her energy to her glowing hand once again as she shot a ball of flame at a lizard-type hollow, cracking it's mask in two. It turned to ash and disappeared.

He brought the shorter of his two swords down on the mask of another one before turning towards her. This was the fifth spot they had come to, following the large reiatsu.

"I don't get it. Why does it keep disappearing? It doesn't make any sense." They couldn't argue that there definitely was some energy source out there, drawing hollows. Every time they neared it, it seemed to vanish into thin air.

"I cannot explain it, sir." She incinerated one more before running over to his side. "What do you think we should do?"

He thought for a moment. The hollows around them had been defeated for the time being. "I want you to go check on squad seven. They seem to be lessening. I'm worried about them, some of ours' spirit energy has went down quite a bit. I suppose they're quite drained too."

She made to protest, they _always_ fought together. "But, Captain Kyouraku, I-"

"Na, Nanao-chan. They need your help right now much more than I do, I fear. Go to them. Gather them back towards the gate. Make sure they're safe. I'm closer to the other two. I'll meet you there."

He smiled at her, even though he didn't like the situation much either. "The remaining hollows will be finished shortly. Even if they weren't, we would need a relief squad if we wanted them to continue any longer. They might not have much left in them, what with all the confusion going on."

Nanao nodded her head. She didn't like it, but she wasn't about to disobey an order, especially not from her captain. Flashing to the west, she neared the next unit.

XoXoXoX

When she finally met the seventh squad, they were a mess. There were many injured, and they were all spread out between one of the fields and mixed in with the trees. Her division never looked so poor. When they got back, they would definitely have to step up training a bit.

She rushed over to the closest group, helping them finish off their batch of hollows before going to the next group. She told some to stay around the injured and protect them, and others to help the other groups. She finally reached the officer in charge here, the seventh seat.

She was a girl about Nanao's age. Her brother had been the previous seventh seat, but when he died, his sister took his place. At first Nanao was skeptical of the girl's ability, but in time she saw how very reliable she could be. Now was a good example. Despite the rough situation, she kept a firm head. She had been giving out commands the whole time, trying to keep the rest even enough to fight. It was probably thanks to her that no one was dead.

"Lieutenant Ise!" She came running over when she caught sight of her. "All the surrounding hollows have been eliminated with few casualties." Nanao nodded her head in approval.

"Yes, you all have done an excellent job. Now, gather the wounded. We are going to meet Captain Kyouraku by the gate." Through the crowd she heard an affirmative. She turned to lead the way, when she stopped cold in her tracks.

There it was again, that large reiatsu. It wasn't even that far away. She could sense it in the trees not too far off. Making a last minute decision, she turned to the seventh seat who was helping a comrade stand.

"Keep going to the gate. There is something I need to check. Tell Captain Kyouraku that I will be there shortly." One of their orders was to seek out this source. If it wasn't stopped, it could keep bringing hollows here.

She didn't know why it kept shifting positions, but she was going to follow it regardless. If whatever this was came after this squad, she wasn't sure they could handle it. Their safety was more important than hers.

Taking one look back at the others to make sure they were on their way, she flashed towards the source.

XoXoXoX

Wincing slightly, she stepped out of the dark tree line, being careful not to jar her left shoulder. It had been widely sliced open by a hollow and was gushing blood readily. It didn't pain her too much, it just annoyed her that she got it in the first place.

Following the energy, she had come out into a small clearing in the woods. At first there was nothing, just like before. Then, she whirled around feeling a pulse behind her. This was one of the largest hollows she had seen in some time. It wasn't a Menos, but it was still formidable.

She had not been fully aware of it's movements until it was too late. For being huge, it sure was fast. The claw-bearing thing had brought one down on her, just barely hitting her. If she wouldn't have moved in the last second, it probably would have cut her arm clear off.

They moved around quite frequently after that. She couldn't find a good opening, so she had to stun it with a flash of yellow light. After it cleared, she was already upon it, fire dancing in it's face. It turned to ash before her.

She assumed it had only been about fifteen minutes or so in the fight. Even though not much time had passed, she still found herself drained. At least it had stopped raining. When she turned her eyes back to the field where she left squad seven, she stopped completely and stared.

The field was doused with a thick blanket of blood. Now there were even less soul reapers standing. It seems they got no further than when she had left them. All traces of hollows were gone now. Did they return here when she had gone?

She spotted her captain on the other side of the field, the other two squads in tow. She used some of her remaining strength to flash to the now visible officer, herself barely standing. She saw her captain do the same.

"What happened?" His deep voice had a bit of a calming effect on the obviously stressed seventh seat. Nanao did not even want to count how many dead bodies were strewn about. He looked at Nanao briefly and frowned at the gash he saw in her arm. He refrained from questioning her yet, wanting to know why so many were not living anymore.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure myself, but it was about five minutes after you left Lieutenant Ise." She turned to look at her superior. "We were gathering the wounded just like you told us and were preparing to leave toward the gate."

She had to take a deep breath to steady herself, struggling with the words. Nanao felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. "About five minutes after you were gone, what seemed like a thick fog rolled in. It felt...ominous. A lot of us were confused. It wasn't like a hollow's energy."

Nanao had looked away, ashamed that she was probably the reason there were so many gone. "Then, more hollows appeared. We tried our best to fend them off, but some of them wouldn't move. I didn't understand it really. We tried talking to them, moving them, anything to get them to respond. Nothing worked. They were frozen."

The girl clenched her eyes shut and balled her fists. "Then, some of them started screaming." She looked up at her lieutenant with sad eyes. "They were calling to you. They had their hands crossed in front of them, and they were being cut down as they stood there. I still remember the fear and pain on their contorted faces."

She paused before she continued. "I...I think..." She struggled.

"Go on. It's alright now." Her captain never failed to be gentle.

"I think...that they thought it was you, Lieutenant Ise. They were pleading for you to stop. But you weren't here...I don't understand. We finished the rest of the hollows off, but..." She started to shake. Nanao gasped loudly.

"That's enough now. You did a good job. Let's get the rest of them to the Fourth." Nodding, she turned to tend to the fallen. Shunsui looked over to Nanao.

She had a hand planted firmly over her mouth, as if that would be enough to stop her from falling apart. Her head was bowed slightly. _How could I let this happen? What...what evil is this? They think I was the one cutting them down..._

He laid a steady hand on her good shoulder. "Nanao-chan..."

She couldn't take it, not like this. She stepped away a step and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, Captain Kyouraku. I will never disobey an order ever again. Please forgive me. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

He put a finger under her chin and tilted her back up, looking her in the eyes. He didn't fail to see the welling tears there, and when one lone tear fell, he swept it away with his other hand, still holding her face.

"Listen to me, Nanao. This is not your fault. I don't care what you're thinking."

"But I left! I should've stayed and-" She couldn't let this just be a brush off. She felt she didn't deserve such a thing.

"No." She quieted instantly. "There wasn't anything you could've done. You were doing your job in finishing off foes in the area. If you would have stayed...you might've been one more on the list of those that didn't make it today. I don't see how that would have helped our division."

It pained him to even think it. "I couldn't live with that ever, knowing that because of something I did, you would suffer. Those that died here today will not be forgotten."

She stood quietly for a minute, another tear escaping her eye. Wordlessly, he pulled her into his arms, supporting her shaking frame. She latched on to his haori, still soaking wet from all the rain.

She allowed herself a few tears as he held her close. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her as well as his own aching heart. If only he could protect her from the world.

-End of part 6


	7. The Nightmare Continues

A/N: This is like the longest one yet! I kinda felt bad about not getting it up yesterday, so I kinda made up for it. Yes, work is still a lovely thinking place. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

Chapter Seven: The Nightmare Continues

What a perfectly terrible way to end what started out as a perfect day. That's what Shunsui was thinking now, as he looked out towards the now raining clouds from the window across the room. She had even smiled at him today, but then the source of that power, whoever or whatever it was, had to go and ruin it. He almost felt as miserable as her.

Sure, he would normally waste the rest of the day away in sake after something like this happened. He hated to see any of his division fall. They were people too, they deserved to live. That's what he would do on any other day, but not today. If he did, there would be no Nanao-chan to make sure nothing happened to him. He wasn't about to leave her alone like this. _I think Juu was right, I do have it bad._

They had returned from the Fourth a short time ago. Her shoulder, although bleeding like a stuck pig, had not damaged any muscle. Captain Unohana had wrapped it up and said to be gentle with it for a few days, being no permanent damage to it. Rest would help too. Some of the others wouldn't be leaving for a few weeks.

He looked over his shoulder at her, a saddened expression in his eyes. She hadn't moved from her spot at the corner of the couch since they got here. She curled up into it, _probably wishing she could disappear inside it_, he thought. She was on the side farthest from the window, curling up to herself, as if all the rain continued to do was remind her of that morning.

He had a Captain's meeting in a short time, probably awaiting his report, but if there was no one else to stay with Nanao, he wasn't going.

She still had that forlorn expression set on her face. Obviously she was taking this pretty hard. Nothing like this had ever happened before. He couldn't fathom why either, and that's what bothered him the most. Who would want to hurt Nanao?

It was clear that she still partly blamed herself for earlier. He had told her to make sure they were safe. She did that, he thought, and leaving to check something was only to ensure the safety of the battle weary soldiers, right? Apparently she didn't think so. Oh well, maybe some of the other captains had some sort of idea on what was going on lately.

That was another thing he would probably need to bring up. Where were his missing officers?

It was unlikely that they just had some time off because he and his vice were always alerted before hand. No one had seen them either. It was possible that an emergency had come up, but the likelihood that both of them had the same situation was minimal at best. No, Shunsui feared something was definitely amiss in Soul Society.

XoXoXoX

Nanao thought she might be being a little unreasonable with herself. Yes, she realized that the death of so many had been an accident that may or may not have been prevented if she had been present. That wasn't what bothered her now, her captain had made that point clear.

No, what had her being so un-Nanao like now was _how_ they had gone.

The seventh seat's recount had been terrifying. She couldn't suppress a shiver going through her as she thought about it again. Had they really seen her doing that to them? Was a malicious grin and flash of fire from her the last thing they ever saw? She almost couldn't bear it. She didn't know what kind of hollow or whatever did that, but she was sure she never wanted to encounter it again.

Her mind, which still held some rational thought surprisingly, had decided that she would probably get over it eventually. Right now was too much to ask, the shock still being so recent. She figured by next week she would be working diligently on the stacks of paperwork, today's fright but a bad dream in the corner of her mind.

She wouldn't forget those that had fallen. She would learn from what happened today. It had been a long time in the last century or so that she had had an eye-opener. She would be sure to follow orders that much better next time, trying to prevent something like this from happening again. What kind of example did she set for others when she herself didn't follow what their captain had said? Then again, it wasn't very often that she didn't follow her orders.

Not only that, all her actions had been very strange today. First, she had genuinely smiled, worrying her of what kinds of thoughts went through her captains head at that. Then, she had disobeyed an order from him. It's not like she hadn't done that before, but this risked others' safety and not just her own.

Then there was the scene in the field. She showed more emotion at that second than she had over the last century put together. What's more, she gave in to something she was avoiding for a long time, as well as showing a weakness by letting a few tears escape.

Weakness, something she as a lieutenant, tried to steer clear of. She had said she was sorry, something she had never done like that before, but she felt it didn't make up for it. By saying sorry, it meant that you realized you made a mistake. Mistakes in this business were a dangerous thing. A great example for sure.

_Although I'm sure he would just say that I'm only human..._

She still wasn't sure why she did it, letting him console her earlier. Maybe it had been that sadness in his eyes, or the warmth of his arms. She had enjoyed the feeling, she'll admit. She allowed herself that moment just because of the situation, taking time to memorize his intoxicating smell and the way he felt against her. Something like that couldn't happen on a daily basis, she was sure rules wouldn't allow it. _There are always so many things in the way._

She also admitted to herself that she was slightly attracted to him. It was hard not to be. It wasn't unbelievable to think that he had had many others. Still, she knew something would never work between them. She didn't want to be yesterday's news after a short time. What would it do to the division, let alone their friendship? Awkward situations would just lessen their strength. No, she would push these thoughts away for now.

She glanced over at him quickly when he turned back to the opposite window. Normally, her captain would be drowning himself in sake by now. The fact that he hadn't so much as looked in it's direction unnerved her a bit. Was there something else going on that she was unaware of? The officers were still missing, true, but she couldn't think of anything else. Maybe he did care about her?

_Of course, who else would do all the paperwork?_ She dryly laughed in her mind.

At any rate, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about anything right now. They had changed out of their sopping clothes after getting back from the Fourth Division. She halfway attempted to put her hair back up in it's bun. Somehow, being reminded of something normal made her feel better, so she kept at it until it was as perfect as it usually was.

She tried to stifle a yawn, but one came out anyway. Now that she let her body catch up with her mind, she realized that she was pretty tired. Shunsui heard it too, and he turned towards her.

"Yare, Nanao-chan. You should probably be getting some rest after how eventful today was. Do you want to go back to your quarters?" Unohana did say rest would help her. He wanted to stay on Nanao's good side, in case she needed him.

In response, she curled further into the arm of the couch, sliding downwards a bit. "No, I'm fine where I am. Thank you for your concern."

It had come out more hostile than she wanted it too, but she wasn't about to go anywhere. She wanted to be surrounded by familiar things. This office was as familiar as she could get, while being myself, she added in her mind. Still, a short nap probably wouldn't hurt anything.

She took one more quick glance at him before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Shunsui chuckled inside his mind. _Brave, brave, Nanao-chan. Why won't you let yourself be normal?_

He silently walked over to her, careful not to disturb her from the rest she so desperately needed. He would do whatever it took to get her back to her old self.

The rain still fell, making a rhythmic lullaby with its pattering. He noticed that she was already out, probably from putting forth so much energy earlier. He had asked her why she went off, just being curious about it. To his surprise, she actually told him. The large reiatsu she felt was the one they had been chasing, but it did not belong to the hollow that she found in that direction.

He lightly touched her uniform where the bandages were. Frowning slightly, he realized that she really would throw herself into danger for him or any other of the division members. If she kept that up, she would surely die in battle one day. _I guess for the proud soul reaper, there's no true other way to go._

Draping his new, dry haori over her small frame, he drifted back over to his window.

XoXoXoX

_She woke up with a start in her quarters. She looked around, puzzled, not seeing the office before her. Did her captain bring her here after she had fallen asleep? Nevertheless, something didn't feel right._

_She started to cough, noticing a thick veil of smoke floating through the air. What was this? Had something happened?_ What's going on?

_Slightly panicking, she ran out of her home into the hallway. What she saw there startled her._

_The sky was dark, meaning she had slept quite a while. Against the sky, massive fires could be seen. The night glowed with orange. _

_The only thing on her mind at this moment was where her captain was. She flashed across the surfaces, coming up to the office. She hardly believed he would be here, but she was going to make sure just in case. There was a large flame trying to engulf the roof, visible from the side._

_With haste, she slid the door open. For another time that day, she stopped dead. The room was bright with fire, hardly any shadows appearing. That's not what shocked her though. _

_In the center of the room was one Shunsui Kyouraku._

_She took a few seconds to quickly scan the room. His hat was nowhere to be found. The ridiculous pink haori that she constantly commented on was crunched in a ball on the far side of the room, black spots from being burned. The edges still held a dancing flame. Even this wasn't very shocking. This she could deal with. What came next though, this had her head spinning._

_Her captain was lying in a pool of his own blood. She rushed over to him, almost reaching him before he looked up at her. His eyes had stopped her in an instant. She could almost not read his eyes. They were full of regret, of someone who lost all hope. She tried to communicate._

_"Captain, what happened?" She wanted to at least know who she would get to hunt down for all of this._

_"Nanao...why?" He questioned her, pain flashing across his face._

_"What do you mean? Captain Kyouraku!" He started to fall out of consciousness. There was blood running down his chest, from where he was stabbed. She looked at it and recognized a small, familiar zanpakuto. She gasped as she saw her own sticking out from him. But how was this possible?_

_Looking down at her hands, she jumped seeing them full of blood. She hadn't touched him yet, they shouldn't be dirty at all. None of this made any sense. Tears started to form at her eyes. She got up, holding her hands out in front of her, still staring at them. _

_Turning around, something caught her eye and caused her to look up. Her eyes widened as she looked upon herself standing before her captain. Her eyes remained glued to them as she watched this other self stab him, laughing all the while. Even when he slowly fell towards the ground, she was still unmerciful. She turned to look at Nanao and gave a triumphant smile._

_She wanted to throw up at the sight. He had looked so pleading, and she looked so cruel. What was this? She tried to run, but found herself frozen. She brought her hand up to her mouth again, shaking as she did earlier that day._

_She clenched her eyes shut._ This can't be happening...

She opened her eyes to movement of her shoulder. Looking ahead, she came face to face with a worry-stricken Shunsui, who was crouching down next to her spot on the couch.

It took her a moment to realize that she was still slightly shaking when he removed his hand. She unconsciously pulled her covers closer, seeing it was his haori. Doing a quick check, she gave a relieved breath when she saw it was devoid of burns.

"Nanao, are you alright?" He still held those worried eyes.

For once, she wanted to hear that ridiculous nickname he gave her. This time her name didn't sound right at all. She had heard it too often lately, meaning he was being too serious.

"Yes. It was just a dream. I'm fine." She looked down at her hands, making sure they were clean.

"I thought as much." He was still somewhat close, so he was talking very quietly. "I came over when you started moving about, but didn't really start to get worried until you started yelling. You looked terrified. Are you sure you're okay?"

She didn't want to know what she could've been yelling, but she had an idea of what it was.

"Yes."

He paused for a minute before answering. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

No, she most definitely did not want to talk to him about what just happened. Noticing her eyes were a little wet, the kind you get while dreaming, she tried to discreetly swipe them away, hoping he didn't notice.

He paused again, thinking he was done pestering her about it for now. Jushiro had said to be patient, and patient he shall be.

"Alright. I'll be here if you need me." Somehow Nanao knew he meant more than just dream sharing.

They just sat there looking at each other, each trying to read the mind of the other. Breaking the tension, both of them looked over when the door slid open. In came a wet and disheveled looking Rangiku, worry written all over her face.

She was still huffing a little bit, obviously trying to get here really fast.

"I got here as soon as Captain Hitsugaya let me out. Are you okay...or am I interrupting something?" She raised her eyebrow at their proximity.

Shunsui got up and put a smile on his face. "Of course not, Rangiku! You're welcome here anytime, you know that." Looking back at Nanao, he saw her give an appreciative nod.

"So, little Shiro had you working your tail off, did he?"

She made a disgusted sound. "Yes, I told him that your best friends are more important than paperwork, but he didn't agree with me. Then, when I tried to escape, he frosted the door shut! Can you believe it?"

Shunsui chuckled a bit. "Well, you're here now. Care for a drink?"

She was about to answer when Nanao cleared her throat. They both looked in her direction. Nanao had looked at the time, just to make sure she was right before she spoke.

"Captain, you have an important meeting in a few minutes. Surely it's not time for a drink."

Inwardly, Shunsui jumped up and down. It seems his Nanao-chan was still in there somewhere. "Yare, I do believe you're right, Nanao-chan." He turned toward her fully before asking his next question, all in seriousness. "You're going to be fine, right?"

She nodded her head. "Ran will stay with me, won't you, Rangiku?" If her captain was going to try for her sake, she should do the same. He would've suggested it anyway.

Rangiku almost squealed, clapping her hands together by her chin. "Then we can have a drinking party when you get back!" Even if it was just for show, she probably was pretty excited about that prospect.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. She would be okay with her best friend with her. Sharing eye contact with Nanao for a moment, he tipped his hat and flashed out into the rain.

-End of part seven


	8. Well That's Something New

A/N: Well, here is yet another part from me. I wanted to get it out yesterday, but I was away again. It's all good though. I don't know, personally I think the fires started dying down on this one, but you be the judge. It's a little fluffier than the others, kinda like an aftermath type thing. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

* * *

Chapter Eight: Well That's Something New

When Shunsui came back through the office door, he was delighted to see Nanao talking to Rangiku like a couple of schoolgirls. He always knew there was more to her than her colder exterior let show.

He inwardly grinned as he saw his haori still draped on her shoulders, if not pulled closer to her. In his opinion, pink was a good color for her, even better if it was _his_ pink garment. Glancing back at Ukitake, who was following him in, they shared a look and both of them smiled, thinking the same thing.

Noticing the two additions to the room, Nanao looked over at them. She had a slight pink look to her face, Shunsui noticed, but overall looked like there was more life in her. _I wonder what all that is about. Hmm, no matter._

"Nanao-chan! Are you feeling better?" She nodded her head, smiling just a little. The heavy mood had been lifted for the time being, and things seemed to be more normal.

"Captain Ukitake." She greeted him, still keeping that smile.

"It's good to see you're well." He took a seat for himself, planning to join the drinking session that was sure to follow. It was better here than in his division. At least he wouldn't have to clean up.

Rangiku, catching on to the idea, got up quickly. "Oh, I have some reserves back in the Tenth. I'll go get them!" She made to leave before stopping and addressing them again. "They might be a little _cold_. I hope that's okay."

They just laughed as she flashed away. True, that might not be the only thing cold when her captain found out what she was going to the Eighth to do.

For once, Nanao didn't mind the fact that they all planned to get wasted in her workspace. Yes, normal things could sometimes be a blessing.

When Shunsui stepped out to get his own reserves, Ukitake and Nanao shared a silent of exchange. No doubt he had already heard the story, but she knew he wouldn't ask about it. That's what she liked about him, he didn't need to know to understand. No wonder everybody confided in him.

Her now pink-less captain only took a minute to be gone. A table was brought closer to the couch, as well as a few chairs. He set the bottles on the table close to them, waiting for Rangiku to return. She could be delayed if she ran into an annoyed white-haired captain.

While waiting, Shunsui thought about the meeting they had just gotten back from. They were disappointed to know that the large reiatsu had escaped them, especially Mayuri. They were a bit concerned that it was able to move around so freely without being caught.

He had to recount what had happened, including the seventh seat's tale. A few of them had trembled after the story, fidgeting anxiously to know what they were going to do about it. As usual, no real decision was made. That's usually how it went: they did nothing until they knew more. Captains were told to be on guard if it showed up somewhere in Rukongai or if they were instructed to go after it.

He also brought up his missing officers. They seemed less concerned about the ninth seat, seeing as how they had just been missing that day. The sixth seat though, that was something they looked at closer. Two days without anyone seeing hide nor hair of someone didn't happen very often.

Soi Fon had instructed a few groups of the corps. to keep on the lookout for them, in case they showed up somewhere. She also stationed a few in Rukongai to watch for the reiatsu. If there was something to be found, Shunsui was sure that they'd find it.

He turned towards Jushiro and was about to say something until he heard a light rap at the door. Sliding it open, the strawberry blonde appeared, arms full of bottles. She was also shivering. She had knocked with her foot.

"Yare, Rangiku, I think you've brought enough to supply the whole division. You didn't pick up any stragglers did you?"

She grinned, teeth chattering lightly. "N-no, I j-just didn't have a lot of t-time to count how m-many there were."

He raised an eyebrow at her before bursting out laughing. The bottles were definitely cold, having frost along the edges. As he looked, he noticed the ends of her hair looked a little frosty too. She went over to the table, depositing her supplies next to his. They hit the table with a loud clunk.

After, she warmed up by rubbing her arms. Seeing her in that state, Jushiro chuckled. Even Nanao couldn't stop a smile from emerging.

"My captain is so mean! He said that things like sake would be better off if they didn't exist! He was going to do something drastic, so I just _had_ to save them all!" Sometimes, her logic surprised even Nanao.

Shunsui wondered if she had already started on the bottle as he came up next to her. "We'll just have to save those for later then, won't we?" He made to open a bottle and stopped, glancing at Nanao. There had been virtually no complaints by her.

"Nanao-chan, would you like something? Tea perhaps? Or if you would prefer to go home I'd be happy to-"

"No, I'm fine." Cutting him off, she paused for a moment in thought. "Actually, if it's alright, I'd like to...join you."

She acted if she was unsure of her decision, which she was. It was very unlike her, but she figured she might as well if she was on a streak.

"Truly?" Shunsui had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ukitake wanted to make sure. This was definitely strange.

She nodded her head. "Quite sure."

Her captain was practically beaming. "Of course my Nanao-chan can join us! I wouldn't have it any other way. My Nanao-chan will be denied nothing!"

"We can take this somewhere else if you like." Jushiro wanted to be very, very sure. Usually she was the one who found Shunsui after a late night and dragged him back to his home. Sometimes they could get out of hand.

She shook her head in response. "That won't be necessary. I look forward to spending the evening with my closest friends."

At that, the other three cheered, and Shunsui popped the top of the first bottle.

XoXoXoX

A few hours later and many bottles later, they all found themselves thoroughly relaxed. Ukitake had left a short time ago, something about not wanting to worry his third seats by staying out too late.

Shunsui mused that it was an interesting night. Not only had his Nanao-chan actually joined him for a drink, even though there had been company (although he was fairly sure she would have anyway), but she also acted like a normal, fun-loving person. Maybe he should get her to drink with him more often.

_He was in conversation with Ukitake as Rangiku scooted closer to Nanao's spot on the couch. They weren't paying the girls too much attention._

_"So, Nanao. Why'd you decide to stay with us?" It was a fair enough question, Nanao thought._

_"I haven't before. I don't spend a lot of time with all of you. Besides, it's a good distraction..."_

_She had a distant look as she looked out the window and beyond into the night. Un-Nanao-like indeed._

_"Oh, I see your still a little worried about-"_

_"Rangiku!" She made a sideways motion across her neck, trying to silence her._

_Unfortunately for her, her outburst had caught the two captain's attention. "Worried about what, Nanao-chan?" He raised a brow._

"Nothing, Captain, it's just-"

_Rangiku was a little looser now, and everyone knew she had a hard time keeping some things to herself. "Nanao was just worried about-"_

_Then it happened. Nanao had made to just cover up her mouth, but Rangiku had this habit of not staying in the same place for very long. As it was, she missed. This would have been fine if Nanao hadn't had to lean over from her sunken seat. It would have helped if Rangiku had been a little more steadier too. _

_When they came into contact, they both found themselves crashed onto the floor._

_Nanao looked slightly embarrassed as she sat up. She was a little pink, about the same color she turned earlier when Rangiku had been pestering her about her captain_ again.

_Rangiku saw this too as a smirk came across her face. She was actually quite clever, contrary to some soul reaper beliefs. Well, she had said she wanted a distraction didn't she?_

_Reaching over, Nanao was overcome with a fit of laughter. Being friends for years, she knew exactly where Nanao was ticklish the most: on her sides. Bombarding her best friend who had been unaware of her actions, she couldn't help but smile as Nanao's laughter filled the room._

_Looking back, Rangiku realized that she hadn't seen Nanao laugh like that in a long time. Being a lieutenant now, she expected herself to be more strict than she would like to be. Even so, she was still sort of strict in the academy too. Rangiku put these moments into memory when her other side was shown._

_Shunsui would remember this too. He watched Nanao, fascination in his eyes. As she rolled around, her always perfect up do had slightly fallen out, pieces cascading into her face. With a smile on her face, he thought that she had never looked more beautiful. _

_He couldn't help but notice the aura she gave off when Rangiku finally stopped and she struggled to catch her breath. It was good to see her actually laugh. He faintly wondered if he would ever be able to make her do the same._

Rangiku had left a few moments ago, stumbling just a bit. She said that she was okay to make it back to her division. Doing this all the time, they had believed her.

Now it was just the two of them. It had gotten pretty late. The clouds had given away to clear skies, the moon shining brightly on everything, making it crystal clear outside. Knowing that there was work to do in the morning, she made to get up. Stumbling a bit, she caught herself on the edge of the table.

Concerned, Shunsui got up. "Nanao-chan, you don't look so good." She was a bit paler, he thought, but she did hold her alcohol quite well for being a lightweight. She hadn't seemed to lost any part of her wits at all, but it's not like she drank that much.

"I don't feel so good either. My brain is pounding against my skull." She rubbed her temples with her thumb and pointer. "I think I need to go home."

Attempting to move, she stumbled, finding herself being braced by her captain. "Can you make it that far?"

She thought for a moment and sighed, putting a hand to her head. "Probably not. I didn't realize the room was moving so much." Maybe she was a little out of it.

He waited until she was able to straighten herself on her own before questioning her. "Do you trust me, Nanao-chan?"

Frowning a little, she answered him. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I trust you, you're my captain. If that ever changes, you're still someone I consider a friend." She moved a little, determined to get over this obstacle of a wobbly floor.

He was somewhat surprised that she would come out with this confession. He smiled both inside and out, thinking that he had more of a chance.

"Then trust me."

She stood puzzled for a moment before he swept her up into his arms. He was already at the door before she could question him.

"What are you doing?" She wasn't panicking. She would be an idiot if she ever thought he would hurt her.

"Why, my lovely Nanao-chan, I'm taking you home of course!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What my Nanao-chan declares shall be done!"

She really didn't have a response to his answer, so she settled for leaning back against him, allowing someone else to take care of her for once. His unique scent was the same as before, and she breathed deeply but quietly (as to not alert him) and memorized it. Although this had happened twice today, she doubted it would happen much more. She wasn't going to let a chance slip by.

Shunsui was proud of the usually strict lieutenant in his arms. She usually pushed him away all the time, insisting she was quite capable of taking care of herself. Usually this was true, but it bothered him slightly that she never let anyone return the favor she so willingly gave out. Was it not her who always looked after him, drunk or otherwise? It was definitely his turn, and he didn't mind in the slightest.

The trip had been taken in mostly silence. He had taken the liberty of walking, thinking that flashing would not help her spinning head. Secretly, he just wanted to spend more time with her on the off-chance it wouldn't happen anytime again soon. He liked the way the moon shone on her.

When they were close to her dwelling when she spoke up. "You know, I think I see the value in your drinking now." Looking up at his face, his eyebrow raised, she continued. "I can't seem to undergo any deep thinking when my head pounds like this. It's a very good distracter."

He chuckled lightly at her reasoning. Although used for the wrong reason, he still enjoyed sharing a drink with her. It was always better to drink with someone else.

Slowing down, he neared her door. Walking up to it he stopped, setting her down. "Will you be alright from here?" He was pressing his luck already, he wasn't about to push the envelope further by going into her personal space.

"I think so." She turned to look him in the eye. "Thank you."

He bowed slightly, like a gentleman, taking her hand lightly. "Good night, beautiful Nanao-chan."

Placing a kiss on her forehand, he flashed off before she could protest or respond. She shivered against the cool night air, wrapping her jacket tighter around her. She then noticed that she was still wearing his haori. She smiled, genuinely.

"Good night. Thank you for everything."

XoXoXoX

An almost silent body floated across the room, pacing in a nonchalant way, more bored than anything. The figure chuckled a little, candle light sill flickering on the table behind them.

"Deviating from the path are we, Nanao-chan? Well, this certainly is going to be interesting."

With a lazy grin, they turned downward, toward the scuffling noise at their feet. Finding the shuffling irritating, they gave the source a slight kick, rolling it a short ways before stopping. It made no more noise.

-End of part eight


	9. Surprises

A/N: Well, here is another one. I'm feeling slightly tired right now, otherwise it may have been a bit longer. I think I ended at a good spot though, at least good for the plotline. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

* * *

Chapter Nine: Surprises

The sun streamed in past the slightly open curtains. The single beam of light found its way to Nanao's face. With a groan, she slowly sat up, grabbing her aching head. She reached over to her side table for her glasses. Putting them on, she almost regretted it.

Every wave of light caused her to flinch. Since when did everything seem so bright? _Well, _she thought, _at least the room isn't spinning._ She lightly smiled remembering the previous evening.

Laying back down, she realized that she didn't even bother to change out of her uniform when she got home. She looked to the side and saw a flamboyant pink. She was even still wrapped in her captain's haori. She didn't mind really.

For all the times she ridiculed it, she still wondered how he managed to look masculine in it. _Must be the charm of a Casanova._ She leaned back, taking in the scent again. Fleeting, she wondered how wonderful it would be to wake up like that every morning. _Wake up, Nanao. It's nothing more than a far off dream._

After she thought this, something clicked in her mind. Waking up mean a new day, and light meant that it was morning. Judging by the brightness of it (even if she was slightly out of it), she faintly registered that it must be late morning. Thursday meant she had work to do, and sunlight meant she was late.

She glanced over at the time, seeing that it was 9:30 and that she was, infact, late. _Well you don't see that everyday._ Thinking back, she realized that this was the first time in all her years she wasn't on time going to the office. Was it something about sake that caused people to realize so many things after a night?

Sighing lightly, she figured she might as well just get up. The paperwork wasn't going to finish itself. She groaned again at the thought of having to finish the rest of yesterday's too.

She moved very slowly, trying very hard not to aggravate her growing headache, not going away after her sleep. Then again, it was probably a new one.

When she rose, the pink garment rose with her. Sliding it off slowly, she relished the last feeling of heat she got from it. Maybe he really was the sun. Light and heat were close. She set the haori down on her bed, making her way to retrieve a new uniform. Nanao turned the faucet on in her bath, taking her time. She was already late, so what was the rush?

XoXoXoX

Making her way down the hall at an acceptable pace, she idly wondered how her captain and Rangiku could put up with a headache like this all the time. She clutched at her head, really hating that the sun was out right now.

What was worse, she didn't think she looked exactly the best, she was carrying a recognizable pink haori over her arm, and people were staring at her. Was the day going to get any better? At the rate her head was still pounding, she thought not.

She paused a moment before the door, feeling a familiar _warm_ reiatsu. Puzzled, she thought for a moment that it might just be her pounding head playing tricks on her. When she slid open the door she was met with a straw hat-wearing captain actually...working.

_I don't believe what my own eyes are seeing. Is this some sake induced hallucination?_

Hearing the door slide, he looked up, smiling when he saw her. "Nanao-chan! How wonderful you are to grace me with your presence! Are you feeling better?" In her opinion, he actually looked a little surprised to see her.

"My head is still pounding but other than that...wait, that's not the point. What are you _doing_?"

"Why, Nanao-chan, I thought that you of all people would recognize paperwork being done."

She just stood there incredulously. "Yes, I can see that, but..._why?_ And why at this hour of the day?" _What kind of excuse is he going to come up with now_, she wondered.

"Well," he looked thoughtful for a moment. "I had my doubts that you were going to show up today. In that case, I didn't want my hard-working Nanao-chan to have double the work she usually had. That would leave her with no time to spend with her loving captain!"

He made overly dramatic movements, and she had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. That and she didn't want the room to start spinning again.

He suddenly turned a bit serious. "I don't want you overworked. Especially because of recently." Then, just like it appeared, the serious tone was gone.

"Furthermore," he continued, with a wave of his hands. "I'm feeling strangely energetic today, and Juu's been nagging on me to actually do some work. I keep telling him that writing lovely poetry for my equally lovely Nanao-chan _is_ hard work, but he won't believe me."

"Oh."

What more could she say to all of that? He had seemed openly concerned for her well-being. He actually was doing the work he was supposed to be doing. If this continued, she might just have a good day, minus the headache of course.

She gave him a smile in thanks, only to wince when the curtain flapped and a bead of sun hit her eyes. Chuckling, he got up.

"Let's get you something for your head, shall we?" She nodded her head in response. Then, he noticed the pink garment on her arm. "And my thoughtful Nanao-chan brought my haori with her!"

She handed it over, despite her captain's attempt to get her to keep it. He took it with grace, sweeping it back over his shoulders, back in it's proper place. He inhaled deeply.

"My wonderful Nanao-chan even lingers in the fibers still! This is turning into a lovely day." Smiling while she turned a slight shade of pink, he led her out into the hall, off to find something for her head.

XoXoXoX

Shunsui was now sitting in the office alone. It was a little past noon, and he had sent Nanao out to get something to eat. He figured she hadn't had anything since the previous morning, and that was unacceptable. He wanted to make sure she at least took care of herself.

She had insisted on doing the paperwork, saying it was her job, but he got her to settle for only a part of it. He really didn't want her stressed. She had been almost done when he sent her out, almost having to order her.

Surprising even himself, he had finished the remainder of the work left before they went to the world of the living. He even finished half of today's. It wasn't something he particularly liked doing, but if it was for his Nanao-chan, he didn't mind much.

Leaning back in his chair, he propped his hands behind his head. Oh how he loved his Nanao-chan's company. The fact that she was in a slight good mood was also helping. Even only being gone a short while, he found he missed her. Jushiro was becoming more and more right everyday. Speaking of his Nanao-chan, he could feel her ever-pleasant reiatsu nearing. She would be back soon.

Smiling, he closed his eyes to wait.

-

Nanao strolled back towards the office. Having no say in the decision of her leaving for lunch (surprised that her captain wasn't trying to accompany her), she decided to go see how Rangiku was fairing. She had been fine, much to Nanao's astonishment, so they had gone out for lunch together.

She was now enjoying the calm air before she returned to her lessened load of paperwork. Even though it may only be for one day, it was nice. Everything was peaceful, and the wind made no sound. The hall's many doors did not sway or creak, bringing tranquility to her mind.

She was in a mostly unused portion of the division. Lately, they had been doing some slow remodeling. These parts were usually scarce for people. It was a shortcut though, so she liked to take it once in a while. It unnerved some people to come this way.

Hearing something, Nanao stopped. It sounded a bit like a shuffling sound, but she couldn't be sure. In any case, nobody should be here. Thinking she heard it again, she looked about her, only to be met with the empty hall.

She made to continue on when another scuffling sound was heard on her left. She stiffened a little bit, scolding herself for being paranoid. It was probably just a rat or something. Still, being a lieutenant of this division, it was her duty to investigate. She moved closer to the door she heard it by, about to open it.

-

When he felt her reiatsu prickle, Shunsui opened his eyes and tilted his hat back.

"Captain Kyouraku!"

He was gone by the time he heard the first syllable of her distant cry.

-End of part nine


	10. Giving In

A/N: Another one is up. I'm still a little out of it lately, but I didn't think this one turned out too badly. The plot is definitely on a roll now. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

* * *

Chapter Ten: Giving In

Shunsui swept himself from the room in less than the time it took to take a breath. As soon as he heard her, he had darted off. He would know that voice anywhere, even if it was strained in a panicked way. He greatly hoped that she was alright. He didn't think he would be able to live with himself otherwise.

In a matter of seconds, he appeared in front of the door she had opened, having locked on to her energy. Expecting the worse, he saw her kneeling down next to a body. There were muffled noises, revealing that the body was indeed alive, only gagged and bound.

Nanao was frantically trying to untie the squirming person. Upon further inspection, Shunsui realized that it was his missing sixth seat. Helping out Nanao, he kneeled down next to her, helping her untie their officer.

Working quickly, they freed her shaking frame. A few tears had escaped her eyes, probably joyful for being found and fearful for what happened. He scooped her up, and they flashed to the Fourth Division.

At once Unohana had knocked her out, being too stressed out for proper treatment. It wasn't any use questioning her at this point, and they all doubted she would even be able to answer anything they asked.

On the healer's inspection, the officer was revealed to have various cuts and bruises, as well as a few minor burns. It was frightening to think that one of their officers may have been intentionally kidnapped and interrogated.

The First and Second Divisions were alerted immediately, a little disappointed that questioning couldn't be carried out right away. One mystery was solved, but others still remained. There was still one more missing officer.

Now that the sixth seat had shown up, they had further evidence to convince them that a similar thing had happened to the ninth seat. They were put on high alert, and squads were on constant patrol.

Besides the fact that the whole thing was unnerving, Nanao also felt slightly disturbed by the way the sixth seat had looked at her. When she first opened the door, it was like a wave of relief had come over her, despite her situation. She almost looked surprised to see her standing there, like she shouldn't have been.

Her captain noticed this too, and when he commented on it, neither one of them came up with a good reason for it. Perhaps she was just surprised she was rescued.

With the sixth seat finally sleeping peacefully over the next few days, the two superiors returned to the office. The feeling presented was a bit of relief alongside worry. Nanao couldn't help a feeling of dread come over her, if this was indeed what happened to the ninth seat too. Maybe this had something to do with that note.

Her wondering was answered two days after their first officer's appearance by the finding of the ninth seat.

The second officer's appearance was more mysterious than the first. It had been a normal day, as normal as any could've been, and Nanao was working while Shunsui was napping. All had been peaceful until a terrible glass-shattering shriek was heard echoing throughout the Eighth.

It sounded almost hollow-like, just like the ones they had heard on the battlefield earlier in the week. Hearing the noise made Nanao's blood run cold.

Both of them had shot upward, the sound coming from the gate at the end of the surrounding courtyard. Flashing there in an instant, they were shocked for another time. There lay the ninth seat, battered and bruised about as bad as the other. He was not bound, but the blank look on his face showed that he wouldn't have put up much of a fight at all.

They had brought him to the Fourth Division too. He did not need to be sedated, but Unohana feared that he had been mentally scarred by something great because he was so unresponsive.

The sixth seat was also awake and able to function now, and the Second came in soon after. They found they got nowhere with questions, only one response uttered from them the whole time. Nanao and her captain had thought to try, getting the okay from Unohana. Nanao didn't hide her shock when she found out what there response was.

"...Lieutenant Ise..."

This was the only thing both of them had said. Moreover, they had both looked tortured when the two commanders were allowed to see them. To Nanao, this sounded too much like the scene painted into her mind by the seventh seat, a haunting echo of torment.

No one had a viable reason for any of this. It appeared that there wasn't anything wrong with them, save for the minor injuries. Expert medics that they all were, they still couldn't stop either of them waking up in the night and screaming.

Shunsui had been present with his Nanao-chan for one of these events, the sound chilling the very air. Nanao had looked a grand deal paler after hearing her name again. After that, he had expressed very deeply that he didn't want her going there anymore, even if she thought it her duty to check up on them. He stated that he would do it instead.

As it was, the two could not do anymore for their inferior officers. With the promise of the Fourth taking good care of them, they were sent back to tend to the division.

XoXoXoX

Paperwork, it seemed, was one thing that didn't stop even if there were other urgent matters to attend to. A few days later, things were a bit back to normal once again.

The two hospitalized officers were doing a little better according to a report that made it to Nanao's desk, but they could not remember how they had gotten into that state in the first place. Perhaps some things are best forgotten.

Unohana's report said that they might be able to return to their own division some time later this week, brightening up the both of them a bit. It may have also been to the prospect of hosting a welcome back party, but Nanao was glad to see her captain in better spirits. Lately he had be worried about the whole deal, even though it was hard to tell.

He had surprised her with his work ethic lately. Despite her earlier assumptions that his idea of lessening her work load had been just a day thing, he had kept up with it, taking up some of it for himself to do. It wasn't too much, but in her opinion, any was much more than expected.

She found it particularly helpful on days when it seemed to flood the room in a sea of white. Those were the days that ended up being very late. Like today. It was another one of those days, and even with Captain Kyouraku's help it was still going to be a late night.

The sky had been dark for a good two hours before they finally finished. It was calm and free of clouds for once. The stars twinkled alongside the moon. Nanao had paused for a minute to watch them.

She lightly coughed and pushed out her chair, straightening her last stack of papers as she did. She glanced at her captain out of the corner of her eye when she saw him get up with a stretch and a yawn. It was a little cute, she would confess.

"Yare, Nanao-chan, let's call it a night." His shoulder cracked, and he turned to face her.

She nodded. "I'll just take these to the main office tonight, then I'll be heading home."

She picked up her neat stack, and Shunsui followed her out the door, stopping to wait for her to close it. She turned towards him.

"Good night, Captain." She bowed slightly before turning and heading in the opposite direction he was going.

"Good night, my lovely, lovely Nanao-chan!"

He waved, although she was already walking away. It was a good thing she was back to her usual self. Why today she had even smacked him with her fan after he commented on how delicate her skin felt. Granted he probably shouldn't have tried to hold her hand, but it was well worth his skin grazing hers.

Smiling to himself with a dreamy look on his face, he headed toward his own dwelling.

XoXoXoX

Nanao had hurried to deposit her load of papers, just wanting to get home quickly. She was tired, and she wanted to soak in a relaxing bath before going to bed. Approaching her home, she felt a sense of ease. Soon she would be asleep, hoping that she was too tried to dream.

She had not told Shunsui, but she had been having that terrible nightmare for a few nights now. It was always the same. The copy-Nanao had always stabbed her captain before her eyes, and she could always do nothing to stop it. The fire still danced in a wild rage, and the malicious grin never left the other's face. She shook her head clear of it, not wanting to think on it.

Sighing, she stepped into her home, releasing the aura of reiatsu she had around it.

At once she stopped dead in her tracks. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and she felt extremely uneasy. She was sure of it, someone had been here.

She moved around very cautiously, in case somebody was still here. She was fairly sure there wasn't, being excellent at detecting other reiatsu even if hidden, but she was going to make absolutely sure. If someone got past the barrier she put up, then they could very well be beyond her sensing abilities.

Her right hand trailed towards the fold of her robe where her zanpakuto sat, left burning a small flame to see by. She wasn't going to risk turning on a light.

She found it odd that there were traces of energy everywhere. It was foreign to her, someone she didn't recognize in the slightest. She grew more uneasy when the traces seemed to trace a path towards her room. Edging the door open with her toe, she peered inside warily.

She gaped at the scene before her. Along one side of the wall she had a mirror on top of a dresser. When she looked over at it, her eyes immediately found themselves on an open book, something Nanao never did. Looking closer, she recognized it as the one she was missing.

That wasn't the shocker though. Written on her mirror in a red substance was a message:

_I'll be seeing you._

She edged a little closer to get a better look at it. While doing so, she noticed that the book was open on one of her hand-written pages. Ironically, it was one of the romantic poems her captain had tried to recite to her, the same one that crossed her mind the other day.

_You are the moon, and I am the sun,  
__Complete is the day we're together as one._

This was too much. These things had not been there this morning, and from the looks of it, the message writer hadn't been gone that long. The writing liquid looked partly wet still.

Slightly panicking, she made for the front door. She was not safe here.

XoXoXoX

She had gone to the first person she thought of, her best friend, Rangiku. When she got there, late as it was, Ran welcomed her in like it was the middle of the day. Seeing her frightened state, she demanded an explanation.

After Nanao had finished relaying what had transpired, Rangiku scolded her with a tone a worrying mother would use. The idea that Nanao should have gone to Shunsui first was spoken many times. Despite Nanao's protests that it was late and he didn't need to be involved, Rangiku thought otherwise.

This was the reason why she was now marching towards her captain's dwelling at this late hour, Rangiku urging her on.

Stopping in front of his door, Nanao thought for a moment and realized that as soon as Rangiku was involved she didn't stand a chance save giving in to her. It was amazing what the strawberry blonde could do once she was determined.

Nanao reached up and knocked respectably. Part of her hoped that he wouldn't hear and they could just go back to Ran's, but Nanao didn't doubt that Rangiku would wake him with force if need be.

The air was still, and Nanao was going to turn around and attempt to leave when a shuffling could be heard from inside. Rangiku made to stop her, and the door slid open revealing a very surprised Shunsui.

He was about to comment on why his Nanao-chan was up and about so late, when he noticed her downcast expression and that Rangiku's hands on her shoulders were keeping her in place. She was looking at the floor, the opposite of her usual proud stance. Immediately, he switched to a face of concern.

"What happened, Nanao?"

He knew she wouldn't be here unless it was something serious, especially if Rangiku had forced her here.

She stayed turned towards the ground, finding the dark floorboards much more interesting than his questioning eyes. She made no move to speak, still partially stunned from the event and partially from the embarrassment of having to go to someone else for help.

"Nanao?"

Rangiku gave her a slight nudge with one of her hands, encouraging her to spit it out.

"Captain Kyouraku, someone...someone has broken into my apartment.."

Shaking only slightly, probably because Rangiku was still tightly holding onto her, she looked up, violet meeting with chocolate.

-End of part ten


	11. Standing Ground

A/N: So here it is. Woop, woop Nothing much to say really. The fires of creation seem to be igniting again, so I'm hoping to finish this soon. Things are definitely coming close to a close. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Standing Ground

Their eyes met, his questioning ones to her frightened ones. Again he saw his lieutenant so unlike herself. What kept haunting her?_ At the rate I'm going, I'm going to have to fight off the world before fighting to win her over. Oh, and how I try to avoid violence..._

"Are you sure?" She nodded solemnly at the mention of her house. "I thought you kept a barrier around your house?"

"I..I do. They must have gotten through without harm or put it back up after they broke it."

He failed to hide his surprised look. Not many could rival her in the demon arts. He was halfway expecting the kido corp. to come and snatch her away. He was surprised they hadn't sought her out already, although he would be sorely unhappy if she left.

In the short time it had been since they left the confining space of the office, the sky had turned dark and distant, replacing tranquility with unrest. The echoes of a torrent could be heard from a distance, growing louder as it quickly approached. He motioned them inside before the wave came down, a deafening sound against the roof.

Rangiku steered Nanao inside, her being somewhat hesitant. This was the first time she had actually come in, the other times sufficing with just a rap at the door.

He motioned again for them to sit. Rangiku took a seat next to Nanao on the couch, and Shunsui to the chair next to them, keeping his distance. It may have worked the other day on the battlefield, but he wasn't about to press her and risk making her more upset than she already was.

She was fidgeting with her hands, he noticed, and she avoided looking at him. Feeling she was about as comfortable as she was going to get in a foreign space, he sought out the answers he wanted.

"What happened?"

She sighed deeply and stopped moving her hands. She strongly believed that the book now held a place directly in correspondence with the previous note. It appeared that they all came from the same person or persons.

She really didn't want to involve him, but she didn't have a choice in the matter now. She knew he would definitely want to help -the responsible persons would receive hell for it- but she didn't want him or anyone else to think lower of her for asking for help. Although she knew she was probably just being foolish, she had her pride too.

She took a calming breath and answered him.

"Nothing was wrong before I entered my home. As soon as I did, however, I immediately sensed traces of another being having been there. They were very sloppy in covering up their tracks."

The rain was the only noise between them. She was looking at him now, Rangiku mused. This was not her time anymore, it was theirs. She felt Nanao needed this more than anything, just her and him. Rangiku had done her part. She was content to sit in the background.

"The traces had been in many places, like they might have been looking for something, but they concentrated more on my room. I investigated but found no one. They...they left me a message."

She closed her eyes for a moment, able to picture the dark color against the mirror. "I left at once, knowing that even if they were gone that it was probably not safe. I went to Rangiku's, and now I'm here. Forgive me for not informing you sooner. I didn't want to disturb you."

Thinking for a minute, he rose from his spot. _Is that what she thinks, that she's only a hassle? Oh how I wish I could make you believe otherwise, my wonderful Nanao-chan._

"Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine. _You're_ going to be fine."

Nanao knew though, that there was a big difference between fine and okay. She wanted to be both.

"Rangiku, could I have a word?" He looked to her and began moving to the other room.

Before he even spoke she knew what he was thinking. _I bet he wants to go there right now_, she thought as she followed him into the adjacent room. He had that concerning glint in his eye, one that told others to be wary. She didn't really want to think about what he planned on doing to the perpetrators once he found out what was written.

Making sure they were out of hearing range, he commented. "Rangiku, I want you to stay here with Nanao. I'm going to have a look myself." He was absolutely serious, as she knew he would be. Even so, she had to stand her ground sometime. This was for Nanao's sake too.

"No. You need to stay here. The Second Division can check it in the morning."

He made to protest, but she put her hand up, stopping him. This time he wasn't going to win, captain or no. She was too determined that this situation turn out right.

"Shunsui, she needs someone to be here with her. I've already done my part. Sure, I'm her best friend, but in the face of danger I'm sure it's not me she imagines to come save her."

She sighed a little. "She may not speak it outright, but I can tell that she feels something for you. Call it a woman thing if you want, but there is something there. This is your time, just you and her. She'll feel much better staying here with someone that's fully capable of protecting her." _Even if she won't admit she needs to be saved..._

"I'll come back in the morning, so you can go look at it then."

"You shouldn't go out in the rain." She smiled, knowing that he was slightly nervous about handling a Nanao in the state she was in...alone.

"I've had worse." She gave his arm a reassuring pat. "You'll be fine too. See you in the morning."

They walked back out to the main room, Shunsui addressing Nanao. "Nanao-chan," He was attempting to lighten the mood, and she looked up at him. "You don't have a problem staying here tonight, do you?"

She shook her head. "If it's not too much trouble." She didn't want to be a burden.

"Anything for my Nanao-chan."

Rangiku smiled a little yet again. She really wanted to cut through all this red tape with Haineko, but she knew both of them could be pretty stubborn when they wanted to. If only they would set aside their differences. She had an influence on some of the Women's Association that they would be the cutest couple.

Walking over to her, she gave her longtime friend a hug and bent down, whispering in her ear. "You'll be okay. He'll take good care of you."

Getting up she headed towards the door, Shunsui walking her to it. "I'll see the two of you in the morning." As an added mood lifter, she further commented. "Remember to behave you two!" Then, she flashed out into the downpour, trying to stay as dry as possible.

Shunsui laughed lightheartedly and returned to the main room. He was going to offer Nanao his sleeping quarters, but on inspection, he found her already curled up into the length of the couch. Her glasses were off and she was breathing lightly, already fast asleep. Well, it had been a long day.

He went away to grab a spare blanket, covering her up. Leaning down by her, he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. He whispered. "Good night, Nanao-chan. Sweet dreams."

He returned to his own room, hoping to dream of his lovely Nanao-chan. Being almost asleep, Nanao registered his voice partially, and hoped that she would have a good dream for once.

XoXoXoX

Rangiku returned the following morning, just like she promised. Making sure Nanao was okay with her to wait there, Shunsui called the Second Division to meet him at her home. He was having troubling thoughts the whole time he sat waiting for Soi Fon to arrive.

He was there in less than a few minutes, strangely acquiring any amount of energy needed to do something for his Nanao-chan. Well, anything but paperwork that is. Some of the Second looked surprised to even see him standing there so early in the morning.

He was not happy. Upon his inspection of her house, he found the message smeared on the mirror. He didn't like the idea of someone planning on hurting his Nanao-chan. Being a generally peaceful man, he didn't let his anger show.

His eyes gave him away though. In private, Soi Fon described them being like an all-consuming wild fire, wanting to destroy anything in its path. At least, that's what she told Ukitake later when he asked her how his friend had taken it. Stupid was the person who got in his way, she thought.

For another time this week, a few units were put on patrol. Whoever this person was, they were disturbing the order of the Seireitei, and she didn't like it. She was sour because the reiatsu traces had already vanished, leaving them with not much to go on. She couldn't even come up with a list of questionable people. For now, she had the corp. put up a stronger barrier around Nanao's house, hoping to deter whoever had broken in before. It would send an alert if it picked up reiatsu it didn't recognize.

Despite this new tactic, Shunsui was hesitant in letting Nanao go back there alone. He presented the idea of staying with him for a few more days, and to his surprise, she accepted his offer. If you would have asked him, he probably would have said those were some of the best days of his long-lived life.

Over those days he learned more about his lieutenant than all the years she served under him. He took pride in himself that she even accepted a few of his offers to have a friendly drink. With each day his insides jumped higher and higher in joy. Perhaps his Nanao-chan was opening up to him after all.

Three days later, when Nanao felt safe enough, she went back to her house. She had felt safe staying with her captain, but she knew it couldn't last forever. _It could if you really wanted it to...that's what he'd probably say if he was feeling bold. If only it wasn't just a game..._Her thoughts betrayed her mind.

The first night Rangiku offered to stay with her. Nanao didn't know that it was Shunsui who presented the idea to her when they were drinking that afternoon. He knew it was out of the question for him to stay with her, so he chose the next best thing. Nothing had happened, and over the next few days Nanao felt more like her old self again, except for her now straying thoughts.

She found herself thinking about her pink wearing captain more than she usually did. Now she was even getting distracted from her work on a regular basis. She had gotten so used to being around him, even if it was only for a few days, that she could only function properly when he was sleeping in the same room. It was almost upsetting.

She had to admit though, those few days were wonderful. She hadn't felt that sense of being a slight outcast at all. She had actually felt normal, like how everyone else fit in. She narrowed the reason down to the way he treated her. He acted like she mattered. She dared to hope that maybe he could be truly interested.

It was one of those days that she found herself distracted. She was alone in the office, standing in front of her desk rearranging papers. She thought that if she walked around the room a few times, it would take her mind off the whole thing. Unfortunately she was wrong. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her now absent captain, who was probably sleeping outside somewhere or having a drink with Captain Ukitake.

Many questions kept running through her head as she moved things around for the third time. Was he serious or not? She didn't really know anymore. If he was, her heart fluttered at the thought of it. But what about the rules? Certainly others would sneer at the thought of it. She doubted he would care much, given the reputation he already had. But what about her? She didn't think she was quite ready for it.

She deeply sighed. "Captain Kyouraku...why do I feel this way? Like..." She sighed again.

"Like what, Nanao-chan?"

She whirled around, too wrapped up in her thoughts to even notice he had come back. She stared at him, finding that he had a general look of seriousness about him. She was too shocked to say anything.

"Nanao?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I-it's n-nothing..." Since when did she stutter? She didn't really know, but she guessed it was probably because he was moving closer to her. She wasn't really thinking about backing up until she came into contact with her desk. Apparently her body just acted of its own will.

She lost all useful train of thought as he got closer still, almost touching her. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had come out during her pacing. His hand didn't leave her cheek though. He let it linger there, caressing it with his thumb. His eyes shone with something she couldn't exactly recognize as he got closer again.

He didn't exactly know what came over him at that second, only knowing that his Nanao-chan had been thinking about him. He had felt more confident lately. She seemed to enjoy spending time with him more. He thought that maybe all she needed was a little push in the right direction.

He kissed her, actually expecting a smack from her fan. He didn't expect her to respond back to him. He doubted she really knew what she was doing, but at that moment, he really didn't care. All that mattered was that Nanao was kissing back, and he was enjoying every second of it.

He relished the way she clung to his haori like her life depended on it, and how her hand had come to rest on his chest. Her skin was so soft, and he prayed that this wouldn't ever end. Unfortunately for him, humans, alive or dead, need to breathe. When they separated, all was quiet but their light breaths.

Then, reality kicked in.

Upon realizing what she had just done voluntarily, her eyes widened. She had gone against her better judgment and risked a rule she made for herself. She felt the edges of despair getting closer, no matter how great it had felt.

He had taken a step back, giving her room. Her hand had gone out to grab the edge of her desk that she was previously pressed against, attempting to bring forth something sensible. She found she couldn't, not here in this room anyway, and stumbled to the side, aiming a little towards the door. She shied away from him when he tried to make sure she didn't fall.

She needed time to think, and staying here wasn't helping her any, not under his watchful eyes.

"Forgive me, Captain Kyouraku." With that, she rushed out the door, disappearing from view as soon as it was clear to do so.

His hand slid down the side of his face. _Great, now look what I did..._

_-_End of part eleven


	12. The Next Move

A/N: Well this one is a little shorter than I wanted it, but I wanted to post it this morning before I went to work. I was mad for not doing it yesterday. Oh well, at least it's here. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Next Move

"Juu, now what am I going to do?"

Shunsui was now sprawled out on the floor of the Thirteenth Division, telling his woes to Ukitake. He had a bottle of sake in one hand, hat pulled down over his eyes. He had started in his own office last night. Jushiro tried to be sympathetic. He knew how much this meant to his longtime friend.

"Maybe you just need to sit it out for a while. I'm sure she'll calm down soon."

"But, Juu! She didn't come into the office today. She _never_ misses work, even if she's sick! You should've seen the look of horror on her face..." He groaned. "And we were doing so well too..."

He sighed. "Well if she only tolerated me before, I'm sure she hates me now."

"Stop that." His tone was firm. "Wallowing in self-pity is going to get you nowhere. Have you looked for her?"

He shot into a sitting position. "Of course I did!" Then, he sunk back down. "It's like she's disappeared. Her reiatsu is totally untraceable, even for me. The only place I didn't look is her house. I doubt I would've been welcome. That new barrier probably would've blown me up..."

Jushiro looked thoughtful for a moment. "Just wait for her. She'll come around sooner or later. Besides, you must be making some headway if she didn't push you away. I don't see any burns on you either."

Shunsui scowled under his hat, pushing it up for a minute to look at him before he attempted to clear his own head with a nap.

"My bet is that she didn't know what she was doing."

XoXoXoX

Nanao Ise was not avoiding her captain. She was just...keeping her distance, that's it.

_So maybe I am avoiding him, but I need to get my thoughts in order before I face him. I'm halfway surprised there isn't a search party out looking for me right now._

She had masked her presence as soon as she left, hoping it would be too faint if her captain chanced to follow her. The only place she could really go was her house because it had that barrier on it. She hoped it worked the way it was supposed to.

She had been up much of the night before, thinking about what had happened. All proof now pointed to that he was truly interested in her, but she kept trying to make up excuses anyway. Part of her still didn't believe it. She thought that maybe she needed to figure out what it was she wanted first.

Now the question was, did she want this or not?

She still didn't know. Years of resisting him worked it's way against her it seemed. It was just such a natural response to deny him or hit him with something. It was something she worked into her routine. Then again, experts somewhere said that once in a while change was good.

Was over a century of the same thing time for a change?

As soon as she was about to convince herself that it could be okay, her doubts would rise up again and drown her in a sea of uneasiness. What if he was serious but after a week or so told her she was yesterday's news? Granted it would probably be the best couple weeks in her life, but she didn't know if she could handle being dropped like that for somebody else.

Other times when she couldn't think straight, she had always gone to her book. Those pages had absorbed more than she ever let anyone know. She saw it over on the dresser, still open to the page that she found it on. Now she wouldn't touch it.

There were two reasons for that. For one, whoever had been here had touched it, and frankly, she didn't want to even breech that subject right now. Two, she didn't want to read the passage that was sure to catch her eye as soon as she went over there.

She shouted in frustration. This was getting her nowhere.

Air, that's what she needed. Some fresh air should be able to clear her head a little better. Making sure she was somewhat decent, she stepped out into the sun. Putting her arm up to block it so she could look around, she started to travel.

After a few minutes, she found herself heading in the general direction of the office. Stopping abruptly once she realized this, she opted to walk in one of the more emptier sections, not wanting to run into anyone that would recognize her. There was only one person she had in mind, but anyone could be a tattletale if they saw her.

She was pacing herself slowly, giving herself as much time as she could. She became immersed in her own thoughts, blocking out everything else. A good twenty minutes passed, and she still hadn't stopped.

Unfortunately because of this, when something large slammed into her shoulder and caused her to slam into the ground, she had no idea what it was from.

Her hands had gone out in front of her to take most of the damage, instead of her face. She looked around her while slowly getting up. She saw nor sensed anything. A prickling in her shoulder caused her to look down. The arm of her uniform was ripped, and she saw a thin trickle of blood coming from it.

_When did that happen? Surely not from the fall. What was it that hit me? _She doubted that anyone had passed through here in such a hurry. Even in her cloudy state she would have sensed that, she thought.

She looked up quickly, hearing a noise. She made to go forward in that general direction when she found her feet wouldn't move from their spot. A light, white mist started to roll into the alleyway, somewhat clouding her vision.

She called out to the air, trying to find out what was going on. "Hello! Is somebody there?"

She was answered by a muffled laughter.

Then, her vision went black. She wasn't unconscious because she could still feel her body and think clearly. She started to panic until something slammed into her shoulder again. Her vision got lighter as the black started to fade.

A searing pain shot through her, causing her to fall to her knees.

She thought she saw a flash of red, but she couldn't be sure about it because something else had now slammed into her side, causing her to slide a few feet away from her starting position.

She slumped over from the impact, out of breath. What was that? She heard the laughter again, and cried out a little when she found she didn't have the strength to get up. It's like her body just stopped responding to her.

The pain shot through her again, making her feel like her soul was being pulled forcibly out of her. She cringed her eyes and hissed. Her shoulder felt like it was burning. Looking down at it again, she now found a strange metal object attached to it.

Where the small wound had been, a device was now attached. It was no bigger than someone's hand if it was put onto her shoulder in a friendly grip. This was far from friendly though, as another wave hit her.

A figure appeared through the mist now. Nanao couldn't see much of them, other than the dark cloak covering this foreign, laughing person. A little bit of red could be seen now that her vision cleared a bit.

There was a malicious intent hanging in the air, so Nanao did the first thing that she could think of: form a barrier.

As soon as she did so, a wave of torment hit her again. She despairingly found that she couldn't form her reiatsu to do anything. As soon as she did, what felt like lightning went through her. Looking over at the culprit, she felt a sense of dread fall over her as they neared.

Well, judging from the zanpakuto that just appeared in their hand, this person was definitely a soul reaper at one point or another. She now felt entirely helpless, just like the encounter with Captain Yamamoto so long ago when Aizen turned traitor. She could do nothing now. She felt almost too tired to keep her eyes open, let alone try to defend herself.

The fog thickened as the cloaked figure neared more, sword in hand.

For a minute Nanao could see nothing. She was aware of her skin being torn, but she couldn't even see the ground she lay upon. When the fog finally died down, all she could see of the figure was their back as they sauntered away, still laughing. Had they ever stopped?

Looking down (but very hesitant to do so) she glanced at the extent of the damage. She didn't know if this was bad or worse. At a first glance, it appeared that a sharp wire net had been pulled across her. There were tiny cuts everywhere, all bleeding in thin lines.

She supposed that they could've outright killed her, but she didn't want to think of the slow agony she was going to have as she bled to death.

If she could barely move, and her reiatsu could no longer support her, she was quite sure she was going to die.

_What am I thinking? There has to be a way out of this somehow..._

She looked about, struggling to do so. As a heaven sent, she spotted a hell butterfly. Calling it over to her with much trouble, she spoke to it.

"I want... to relay a message..."

Words really were troublesome now. Since when did speaking become difficult? While she gathered breath, the butterfly waited patiently for the receiver and the corresponding message.

"To... Captain Kyouraku..."

XoXoXoX

Shunsui was still in the Thirteenth Division, except now he was awake. He had brought up Nanao again for what seemed like the thousandth time today. Ukitake had to admit, at least the man was persistent.

"Oh, Juu! What if she files for a transfer? I do not think my heart could take it!"

He was slightly amused that she was able to cause him so much grief by doing so little. He didn't get worked up very often. This was impressive.

"Well then I suggest that you find her immediately and beg for forgiveness. That is, if you really want so badly for her to stay."

"You wound me!" He had a pout on his face. "How could you even suggest that I would not want to be in the presence of my lovely Nanao-chan?"

"My friend, she is not _yours_. If you want to remedy that problem, you need to stop moping around and do something about it. Talking about it isn't going to make it go away."

He was only a little irritated about hearing this so many times today. He may be his best friend, but even best friends need to be told to shut up once in a while.

"But-"

"A message for Captain Kyouraku."

A hell butterfly had interrupted him. It had landed on the edge of the table they were around, waiting to relay the message given to it.

They both looked up at it. Unless it was an order, there weren't many times that a butterfly sought out a captain. It just sat there, waiting permission.

"Yare, what is it?"

Surely it wouldn't be a mission would it? He didn't particularly want to go into battle without Nanao to watch his back. He was fully capable on his own, true, but he just felt better knowing she was there.

"Relaying message." It went silent for a moment, and both captains found themselves leaning in towards it.

"Help me...please...please..."

Shunsui got up quickly. This was the second time this week that he had heard her voice change. He didn't like either. Jushiro got up as well, he too knowing who it was.

He was a bit surprised that she opted to sent Shunsui a message before others, given what had happened a short time before. _It must be dire then_, he concluded.

"Where is she?" He directed this towards the butterfly. Her reiatsu was still gone, and it bothered him because she sounded hurt. She would've had to defend herself with reiatsu wouldn't she? It should have uncovered her. The thought that he could still feel nothing unnerved him.

The butterfly directed, and both of them were gone in the half second afterward.

-End of part twelve


	13. The Writing On The Wall

A/N: Yeah! Two updates in one day. I like it. Woot If I was good enough to get paid to do this all day, I would in a heartbeat. K, so this is a bit of lower key stuff, but it ends the cliff that I unfortunately left you at last time. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Writing On The Wall

She struggled to keep herself upright as she watched the butterfly flutter away from her. She was propped up on her hands, arms braced against the ground. They started to tremble, and she was forced to slide to the floor.

It killed her ego to do it, but she didn't have a lot of other choice. Despite all that had happened, she was pretty sure that her captain would help her. She hated having to ask for it, but quite frankly, she didn't feel like dying again yet. She had sounded so pitiful. Would he think less of her now?

She was a vice captain. Being strong was expected of her. That was the standard she had to set to keep her position. Were they not allowed to be helped in return? If the Sixth Division were in the same situation as her, she would have doubts whether Captain Kuchiki would save his lieutenant.

But this was different wasn't it? She and her captain had years and years of bonding together, granted not all of it was the kind he hoped for. He wouldn't want to replace her just because of this would he? She doubted it but realized that she may have been able to prevent the whole thing if she would have been paying attention. They paid lower seats to get lost in their thoughts.

Did that make this her fault then?

Rolling on her back, she watched the slow moving clouds above. She sighed as deep as her wounds would allow her without bothering her. She mindlessly watched as life went on, with or without her in it. She knew that what seemed like hours to her was probably only minutes. Was anyone coming for her?

_Maybe he got so disgusted when I ran out that he's ignoring my existence._

She knew it was foolish before she even finished the thought.

She had tried to give off some sort of energy to alert someone, anyone, but the shock just reminded her of how much worse her wounds got every time she did. How much blood had she lost? _Probably too much to be saved._

True, there was a lot of it now that she thought of it. The dark pool had gathered under her, soaking her uniform slowly. She couldn't really do anything about the river that started to travel down the alley.

She felt more tired with every breath she took. It had to be whatever was on her shoulder causing this loss of energy. That much she could understand. What she couldn't understand, was why she couldn't get it off. _It's like a leech, _she thought with a grimace. She hated leeches.

She now found it hard to keep her eyes open. The light seemed too bright to look at, but there was no way to escape it. She tried to roll over again, but found it took too much energy for her to handle. If she fell asleep now she was done for.

It was a short time later that she sensed it. It was very faint, but she would swear on all the paperwork she ever completed that it was her captain's reiatsu. She didn't know if she was just too weak to feel it, or if he was just that far away. Whatever the case, she had to do something.

She attempted to flare up her reiatsu again. He was so close. If he missed her now it would all be over. The metal clamp immediately went into action, causing her to cry out louder than she expected. She quit trying to send a sign, but found that her shoulder hadn't stopped throbbing.

It felt like a fire was engulfing her skin. She clutched it, somehow finding the energy to move when before she could not. It wouldn't stop, and the device would not come off no matter how hard she pulled at it.

She had rolled onto her side, putting pressure on it, arching her back, all to reduce the feeling. Nothing was working. She was squirming around now, desperate for anything to stop this. Bleeding to death didn't seem so bad next to this. She was tingling, making her cry out as little shocks accompanied them.

She didn't know how long she stayed like this, but soon after, she heard voices. Too focused on herself, she couldn't determine who they belonged too. At this point, she didn't even care if it was her attacker back to finish her off.

The moment Shunsui saw a glimpse of her, he was at her side. He panicked slightly seeing the terrible state she was in, but he remained calm as usual. The first thing he did was try to get her to stop moving. Obviously her wounds were not agreeing with all this jostling about.

"Shh, Nanao. It's okay. We're here now."

Who had done this to her? No matter, whoever it was could look forward to a sound trouncing. They would be lucky if they could breathe after he was through.

"Captain...Kyouraku..." It was strained, as she was still wincing.

It was strange. Even being this close to her, he couldn't sense her at all. It was like she had no spirit energy whatsoever. It made him nervous. What had caused her to lose her energy like that? He doubted she used it all in a fight. Nanao was scary good with kido.

_To get injured like this, she must have been caught off-guard. _

He picked her up as careful as he could, trying to keep her cuts from opening up any more than they already had. He took a look over to Ukitake, who had came with him. He was looking at the wall, causing him to look too.

A message was written upon it:

_You can't handle it._

Nanao looked over and saw it too. The substance used for ink was still wet, recently written. Nanao now knew what her attacker had been using for ink all this time.

Blood. It was blood.

This case being her blood. At the thought, she started to tremble. Blood was a natural thing, yes, and it shouldn't have bothered her this much. What bothered her was whose blood did they use to write the other notes? Her officers?

_Could this day get any worse?_

Shunsui noticed her trembling and looked down at her. He saw she was looking at the wall, so he pulled her closer and turned away from it. He looked over at Ukitake again, finding he was looking back this time.

"Jushiro."

"I'll get the Second Division. Be quick, Shunsui."

Nodding, he flashed off to find Soi Fon, leaving Shunsui with the trip to the Fourth. They needed little words between them really. Things were simpler that way.

Making sure Nanao would be okay, he flashed them off to find Unohana.

XoXoXoX

Upon arriving at the Fourth, everything became chaotic. It was at that moment Nanao's shoulder started to burn again, making Shunsui almost drop her when she wrenched in his arms.

After that she had started yelling 'get it off' while clutching at her shoulder. As soon as Unohana saw what was on her shoulder, she sent for Mayuri of the Twelfth. Nanao had to be knocked out right away. Shunsui was still not happy.

It only took Captain Kurotsuchi a minute to arrive. Presently, Unohana and Isane were stabilizing Nanao, whose wincing didn't end when knocked unconscious.

"So what's the matter with her? Those cuts aren't causing her to act like that. What's on her arm?" He was filled with so many questions, but the most important one had to be dealt with first.

Unohana chose to answer him. "This is why I called Captain Kurotsuchi here. If you please, Mayuri."

She was motioning to the metal device. He grumbled a little, something about having better things to waste his time on, but went to remove it right away. Ukitake walked in after that, seeing how things were going.

Unohana nodded to him, and she continued. "This device is called a Reiatsu Depleter. You may not recognize it because they are now illegal. Kisuke Urahara invented them long ago to help deal with unruly hollows and renegade Soul Reapers. They were also used to restrain Mod Souls."

She moved around to Nanao's other side, opposite Mayuri. "They can be a strong kido user's worst enemy. They are designed to reverse the effects of using any sort of reiatsu, forcing it back on the user. In effect, the energy is lost. The more it is used, the weaker the person becomes until they eventually lose so much that their very soul is damaged. Shortly after this they die."

She took in the shocked faces of some in the room. "As you can see, such a dangerous object could not be left in the open for use. Most of them were destroyed, and the rest were locked away for a record proof only. In the wrong hands, you can plainly see how bad things can turn out."

She looked down at Nanao, who calmed a bit as soon as the complicated machine was removed from her shoulder. Mayuri looked pleased with himself.

"They are quite complicated. I'm surprised I was able to get it off. I doubt any of the rest of you could."

"We are very grateful." Unohana bowed slightly to him. Then she moved to Nanao again to heal her other wounds. Her hands glowed over her, and everyone watched for a minute in amazement.

"So she's going to be alright? Her soul isn't damaged is it?" Shunsui was still worried. Another question was added to the ever growing list. Where had they got this from?

"A moment please." Her reiatsu laced hands were placed over Nanao, doing a check. She had finished healing the minor cuts.

"No, it seems that she was just very weakened. You were lucky to stumble across her when you did. Any longer and I fear she may not have been saved. Although, it's going to take a few days for her energy to recover fully. She will be left to rest for now."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement before Mayuri spoke up.

"So what was she doing alone, Kyouraku? I thought somebody was after her. You would think that someone with your _ability_ would be more watchful. What did you do?"

Did everyone think they knew the two of them so well to know when something had happened? When did they become so insightful? He supposed it didn't really matter. Kurotsuchi was one to talk. It's not like he ever looked out for his lieutenant except when he needed her for a science experiment. Anything he said generally made a sour taste come to his mouth.

He made to defend himself "I didn't-"

"Captain Kyouraku did nothing. I was out for a quick walk in between shifts of paperwork. I do not require being followed everywhere I go. It was an unfortunate accident that's all."

Nanao had surprised everyone with the defense of her captain. No one had noticed she had woken up, adding to the effect.

No one was more surprised than Shunsui. That was her time to turn him in for anything he had done to offend her. She could've made something up even. It was no doubt that they would've believed her. He did have quite the track record of chasing her.

The shared a quick glance before Nanao looked down.

She knew that this didn't need to get any more complicated than it already was. That and the fact that she didn't want people to know about their little episode. Further, she didn't want him to face charges if someone else made a big deal about it.

"I bet she's lying. He probably chased her off trying to woo her again. Shameful." He clicked his tongue.

"You're one to talk, Kurotsuchi." His voice was venom, adding volumes of danger to the room. It took a lot to get Shunsui Kyouraku upset, but accusing him of practically being the cause of her harm almost sent him off kilter. He was already mad as it was.

"Now, now. Come on, none of that here. You are no one to judge whether what Nanao says is true or false. Besides, I doubt Retsu would appreciate if you two blew up the ward." Jushiro stepped in between them, ever the peacemaker.

"Yes, Jushiro is right. Please vacate the premises. Lieutenant Ise needs her rest." Shunsui took one more glance at Nanao before being ushered out by Ukitake.

Unohana then instructed Nanao that all she would need is rest. Giving her something to put her to sleep again, she heard Nanao voice her thanks as she drifted off to sleep.

-End of part thirteen


	14. In Thanks

A/N: This one is the longest one I've got so far. I was kind of mad. I had this all ready to post last night, but then I couldn't log in and post so it had to wait :( But it's here now. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: In Thanks

Nanao woke to a slight throbbing in her side. The sun shining on her face, and she groaned when she had to bring her arm up to block it. Where was she? Oh yeah, the Fourth Division. That's right, she was attacked yesterday was it? Or whatever day it was now.

Hearing a slight shuffling, she brought her arm down and peeked to the right of her and leaned up a little. Ukitake was seated in the chair by her bedside, smiling at her.

"Well, it's good to see you awake. You gave all of us quite a scare a little bit ago."

As good as seeing an old friend was, she was a bit surprised to not see her own captain there, having that certain sixth sense about her. Did something else happen?

She made to ask, but found her throat to dry to make anything comprehensible. She grabbed at it, a little embarrassed. He saw this and handed her a glass of water that was on the table next to her glasses.

"Retsu said you'd probably be wanting this when you got up."

She gave her thanks with a small smile. She then looked down at her shoulder, relieved to see no traces that the strange device had ever been there. Her other cuts looked good too. Unohana always did a great job.

"It looks like early morning now. How long was I out for?" She didn't think her condition that severe, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"About two days. That Depleter really took a bunch out of you."

"Depleter?" She had been asleep when they were talking about it.

"I'll let someone else fill you in on that later. There's no need for you to worry about it now." He took her silence as an acceptance. "And in case you're wondering, Shunsui just left here about a half hour ago."

"Oh?" So he had been here. The thought comforted her a bit.

"I almost had to beat him out of here. He hadn't left the whole time you were here. After Retsu had kicked everyone out to let you sleep, he had wined enough for her to let him back in to sit with you. That was, after he was done glaring daggers at Captain Kurotsuchi."

"He was here the whole time?" She was a bit surprised again. Sure, she thought he would stop in to check up on her for a little while, but she didn't expect him to just sit here the _whole_ time and wait for her to get up.

"Of course he was. He was rather upset about the whole _ordeal_. Add your condition on top of that, and it makes a very irritable Shunsui." He knew that she knew he was referring to their incident the day before the attack.

"The only way he would leave was if I watched you until he got back. He was very reluctant to let you out of his sight. It's not like you aren't safe here. Retsu is on watch as well. I don't know what's came over him."

"I would like to speak with him."

She would never command a captain, but this was important, so her tone was a little firm. She wanted to talk about many things. She had a good feeling that she knew what came over him.

He shook his head and chuckled a bit. "I figured you would. Why don't you rest a bit more today." It wasn't a question, more like a forceful suggestion.

"But it's very important. I should really talk to him right away."

"Yes, I know that, but for both of your sakes, I think the both of you need rest. I promise that the next time you wake up, he will be the one in this chair instead of I."

Knowing she was going to get nowhere by arguing with him, she leaned back against the pillow once more and closed her eyes.

XoXoXoX

The next time Nanao awoke she could tell it was late into the night. The candlelight flickered against her closed eyelids, and all was quiet in the ward. She was aware of something enclosed around her hand, something warm.

She squinted down at it, finding none other than one of her captain's hands surrounding hers. She looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead, his gaze was focused outside the window. The reflection in his eyes told her that he was looking at the moon, still not full all the way. Well, he did always say she was like the moon.

She squeezed her hand lightly to get his attention. He abruptly turned towards her, relinquishing her hand like he'd been burned. Concern shone in his eyes, but Nanao could see the things he tried to hide in them. The thing that had come over him.

As plain as day she could read the guilt he battled on the inside. Did he blame himself for this? Even if she did run out because of his actions, he shouldn't be blaming himself. If anything, all this could be put either to her own insecurity or her stupidity of not paying attention.

She planned on telling him that. Guilt didn't do anything for his looks.

All the while when she was sleeping, he was thinking. He knew he probably didn't have a right to be here, and that he probably shouldn't, but many things don't make sense at first when you do them. He became bold enough to hold onto her hand during that time, just thankful that she was still there to do so. At least he could feel her now, unlike earlier.

Finding her bleeding on the ground had been one of the biggest shocks of his life. She looked so helpless, something very unfitting of his efficient Nanao-chan. Now that he could help it, he didn't want to ever leave her side. What would happen to her if he did?

Comforting her two days ago had been like on the battlefield. Although he liked the contact, he didn't want to ever have to do that again. Seeing her in any sort of pain was like driving a knife through his heart. Did she secretly feel the same? He wondered if he would ever know.

He was puzzled why she didn't say something about his actions earlier. She had a golden opportunity to. He would bet his month's supply of sake that she knew exactly what forms it would take. Maybe she was reluctant to drive him away, like he was to her. She may always shun his advances and pretend to be not interested, but then she would do something to return the flare back to him. Maybe she needed him as much as he needed her.

He supposed this could be related back to the arrancar war. He had done everything in his power to try and get her to go back, but she had forcibly refused and stayed by his side. Such unconditional loyalty wasn't just a friendship between a captain and lieutenant. It had to be more than that.

Her gentle squeeze had brought him back to reality. If he was the reason for her injuries, he was truly going to do everything in his power to make it right.

He saw that she was about to say something, so he decided that he should be the one to start.

"I'm sorry, Nanao, so sorry."

It was short and simple. It might not make up for everything, but it was a start. He had bowed his head slightly. It was more due to the fact that he didn't want to see whatever it was in her eyes.

"None of this is your fault, Captain Kyouraku. I should have paid more attention. It's unbecoming of a lieutenant."

"Not just that...everything. I'll never do something so stupid again." He took a change and looked up at her, locking eyes. The silent exchange went between them, forming an understanding. _Stupid yes, but it was kind of nice..._

She smiled softly in an attempt to lessen some of the tension she could feel in the room. She nodded her head in understanding, never really being able to be mad at him for a very long time. That wasn't the most important issue anyway.

"We need to talk."

"I agree, whoever did this has gone too far. We need-"

"Wait." She interrupted his motions by grabbing his hand. "Before anything...my desk, top drawer, left side. Then we'll talk." Why bother keeping anything back now?

He rose and dropped her hand, nodding at her. It would only take him a few minutes.

XoXoXoX

When Shunsui returned, he was not happy. He had found the other note soon after he started looking. He wasn't mad that she kept it from him, knowing that she hardly went to others for help, but just at the fact that someone thought they could badger his Nanao-chan.

"When did you get this?"

"The day before we went to look for the large reiatsu. I didn't want to say anything." Her head was downwards, not wanting to meet his gaze. His anger was falling off him like feathers. She didn't want him to be mad at her.

"Hmm..." He sat back down quietly, not wanting to wake anyone in the ward. It was the middle of the night after all.

"What happened?" They needed to figure this out. The first step was knowing who was behind this mess.

She went on to tell him how she went out (leaving out the part about him of course), and spoke of the presence from nowhere, the fog, how she couldn't move for a minute, and how she blacked out. She remembered the laughter, and how she didn't recognize the person at all.

"Did you happen to get a glimpse of them?"

He was still somewhat whispering. Unohana would kill him if she knew they were talking about this when Nanao was supposed to be resting. He didn't want to get kicked out. Besides, this needed to be solved now. Her safety depended on it.

She thought for a moment, not really wanting to remember the event. "They were mostly covered by a dark cloak. I think I saw some red hair though, that was trailing down out of the hood. I think it was a woman, judging from that and their laughter."

His blood ran cold, and he stopped breathing for a moment.

Nanao noticed this and commented. "Sir, do you recognize them?"

"Nanao, you don't suppose Rangiku would let you stay with her after you get released, do you?" He would rather she stay with him, but he wasn't about to push it.

"I'm sure she would, but why? What's wrong?"

He gave out a large sigh. He knew exactly who it was.

"I think I know who's behind all of this." She waited patiently for him to continue.

"A long time ago, there was a lieutenant of mine, Leiko Tokinori." Already Nanao didn't like this, but she wasn't going to interrupt. "She always had a fire in her eye to match her hair. She's the one woman I can say that I never was attracted to."

She snorted, not thinking something like that possible. "It's true. Her fire was wild, and not in the good way. She seemed to have that malicious intent wherever she went. She, regrettably, became obsessed with me."

"Oh no, Captain, you didn't..." Great, he had given into her and then left her to dry. A woman scorned was never a good thing to deal with.

"Now, now. Don't jump to conclusions. I didn't do anything. If anything else, I ignored her as best I could. I always went after others." He sighed again. "As you can probably suppose, she didn't like that one bit. She...viciously attacked some of the other members I had been flirting with. She almost killed two of them. I remember the way she laughed as they held their wounds and bled..."

She could tell that at one time he had blamed himself for that too.

"They were saved, but only barely. She was exiled afterward. The Central 46 were a bit more lenient back then. They didn't execute people so much, only sent them away. Of course they threatened death if any of them ever returned."

This didn't make sense. What would one of his old lieutenants want?

"Just because this person resembles this other lieutenant," She said the word with disdain. It sickened her to think that someone like that could ever be equal in rank to her, let alone _his_ lieutenant. "doesn't mean that it was the same person."

"True, but they have similar abilities." It seemed there was more to the tale. "She barely made it as a lieutenant. I suppose the others may have took pity on her a bit. She had seemed to work very hard for the rank. Her zanpakuto was able to stun people for a few seconds, making them appear asleep. Although it hardly worked on strong minded people like you and I, it was sometimes very effective, especially on hollows."

The candle flickered in the few seconds of silence.

"That was so long ago. Who knows what her powers could have evolved into now? I'm almost certain that's who it is."

He then went on to describe about the things she had missed, like the Reiatsu Depleter. He didn't miss the way she paled when he described the effects. It wouldn't hurt her to know all the facts now.

"But what does she want? Especially with me?" There were still questions she wanted answers to.

"I don't know, so for now you shouldn't go anywhere alone." She nodded an affirmative. "Retsu was thinking of releasing you in the morning, which from the looks of things, is in a few hours. I'll take you to Rangiku's and then call a captain's meeting. Others need to know about this."

He got up and went to the window, looking out at the calm Seireitei, knowing that the fiery ex-lieutenant was out there somewhere. The dark sky had began to lighten up, and the stars were fading out.

"You should probably rest for now. Don't worry, you won't be alone. We'll sort this thing out sooner or later, preferably sooner."

She smiled when he turned to look at her. She leaned back again, whispering before closing her eyes. "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what, Nanao-chan?"

"For everything."

Then, she drifted off again, knowing she was safe as long as he was there.

XoXoXoX

That morning, things had progressed just like he said. Rangiku had no complaints about Nanao staying with her. To her disdain though, Shunsui had insisted on picking her up in the morning and dropping her off at night. For him she would try, because in reality he was only trying to be helpful. It was a little amazing seeing him up and about in the morning.

Eventually, she got him to agree on Rangiku taking her instead, arguing that he would get to sleep in a little longer. He was hesitant, but agreed with her. A bit of him seemed disappointed.

Secretly, she thought it was sweet.

The Divisions were also alerted about the possible renegade. All were on watch for suspicious characters. This left the Second Division in a very good mood. They were ordered to execute the exile if given the opportunity.

It was a couple of days later, and Shunsui came into the office at about 11:30. Not seeing his Nanao-chan, he became slightly confused.

The breeze was coming in from the open window, and something fluttering caught his eye. There was a note underneath a sake bottle on his desk. Walking over to it, he seemed delighted when he read what was written.

_Captain Kyouraku, _

_I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it. Please meet me in the Rukongai in the 52nd District at noon. I wish to repay your kindness._

_Nanao_

The perfect black script could be no others'. Did she finally accept her feelings for him? He didn't really know if she had any, but this made him a bit more confident. Eyeing the time, he set the note down and flashed out to Rukongai to meet his lovely Nanao-chan.

XoXoXoX

On this specific day, Rangiku decided that both of them needed a break from all the work they were doing lately. Nanao wondered if Rangiku had even picked up a pen this week, but didn't argue when she suggested they spend a day in the world of the living.

It was a little before noon, but the two ran into Ukitake as they were heading for the gate.

"Good morning, Captain Ukitake." Nanao was surprised to see him up and about so far from his division.

"Good morning." He smiled at them. "And where are you two off to on such a fine day?"

Rangiku answered this time. "We're going to the world of the living for a girl's day out!"

He chuckled. "Well, that sounds wonderful. You did let Shunsui know where you were going right?"

Nanao nodded. "Of course. It was too early for him to be in the office, so I left him a note earlier this morning."

"Good, good. I'm meeting up with him at noon for a drink. I'll be sure to send him your greetings."

They bowed in return and headed for the gate.

XoXoXoX

The figure laughed in the darkness, crumbling a piece of paper in their hands. The candle was still flickering on the table where she had previously lounged her feet. Walking over to it, the fire danced in her eyes, a smile coming to her face.

As the fire lapped at the paper offering, she laughed again as it burnt up in flames.

XoXoXoX

When Ukitake walked into the office and saw no Shunsui, he became puzzled. He rarely ever missed times to drink, not really having reason to but enjoying the company. Furthermore, he didn't sense him in the immediate area. That was odd.

The same flapping noise that captured Shunsui's attention not ten minutes prior also claimed Ukitake's. He picked up the note, silently reading it.

He dropped it in horror once he had finished.

Nanao was not even in Soul Society anymore, she was with Rangiku in the human world. Shunsui's report at the captain's meeting flashed through his mind before flashing off, trying to find his friend.

This was not from Nanao.

-End of part fourteen

* * *

A/N: Yes, I was being so nice, even letting you know who the attacker was, and then I go and push you off a cliff again. My apologies . I had a bit of a sugar rush, so I didn't want to end it where I originally planned. Oh well, it's longer. -KG


	15. Handling It

A/N: Well, I certainly seem to be busy lately I guess. You could probably call this two updates in one day, but since Chapter 14 was supposed to be out last night, it doesn't really count. This one is the longest one of them all. I want to send a thanks to all those that have reviewed for me. I hit over 60 today and I got totally pumped. Thanks you guys! And you know what else? The next chapter may be my last. But without further wait, read away. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Handling It

Shunsui arrived in the 52nd district at about noon. He didn't know exactly where he was supposed to wait, but if it was for his Nanao-chan, he would wait forever if need be. Besides, he was already waiting for her to feel something for him. His stomach felt like flapping butterflies thinking that maybe she finally had. It seemed those giddy feelings did not fade with age.

He wandered around a bit before coming to a grove of cherry blossoms, his favorite flower. If anyone asked him why this was, he would say because they matched his haori. He would definitely say that to Nanao. This was partly true, but if someone other than Nanao asked, he might add on that it was also the color her cheeks turned when she was flustered or embarrassed. It usually accompanied an adjustment of her glasses.

He was resting for a moment while the flower petals danced and fluttered through the grove. He tipped his hat up for a better view, hearing a sound. He spotted what looked like Nanao in the flurry.

Well, that was a little odd. Her spiritual pressure was completely sealed. He knew her strength had returned to her shortly after her release from the Fourth, but he didn't see a reason why she would hide it now.

He got up, and she vanished. He could easily see her flashing through the trees. He followed her, wanting to see what her note meant.

He'd been following her for a good ten minutes before he started to worry. Why hadn't she stopped yet? He was nearing an open clearing, so he stopped to take a look around.

The area was deserted, he could see. He had followed her far away from any civilization, going deep into the woods. They were dark and mysterious, completely different from the peaceful cherry blossom scene earlier.

He still couldn't feel her energy, and he couldn't figure out why she hadn't confronted him yet. Sure, lots of women played hard to get, but this was getting ridiculous.

He saw her flash again and started to follow her, when he realized he was frozen in place. His legs wouldn't budge from the spot. _Well, this is familiar. I do believe my venture has just taken a turn for the worse._

Remembering what Nanao had told him about her attacker, he looked about, trying to be ready for an attack that was likely to come. It seemed that his old lieutenant had gotten stronger and smarter. If no one was around, he would have to fight her himself.

There would be no witnesses.

That could also be a problem though. If he ran into trouble there would be no one to bail him out. He seriously doubted there would be one, seeing how he was a captain and he wasn't up against his kido efficient Nanao-chan, but he wasn't about to underestimate her.

Then, things started to go black. He heard a distant whisper on the wind.

_Sleep, Getsuei._

He knew those words. He tried to bring Katen Kyoukotsu up to defend himself against the force he felt coming towards him, but his arms would no longer budge either. His vision was totally black now. He was having trouble sensing her too.

In a last minute effort to save himself, he managed to jerk an inch or two back as he felt the blade come down on him.

It felt it tear the skin and fabric down his front. He winced, but he stayed standing. Her zanpakuto had made a clean cut, at least he thought from what he felt. It was deep, and the blood was flowing like a waterfall down him. It was a good thing he moved backwards a little, any deeper and he probably would've been breathing his last right now, although he was awfully close.

He almost laughed at the scene. Here he was, one of the strongest captains of the whole Soul Society, and he was struck down so easily. Had she really grown that strong? He didn't really know, but he _did_ know that he didn't want to go down like this. His Nanao-chan hadn't professed her love for him yet.

The hopes that he had about her came crashing down with a bang. Of course she wouldn't have left the note. She wasn't supposed to be traveling alone, even though the threat had seemed far off at the time.

He didn't want to let Leiko get away with this. For years she had silently claimed possession of him, attacking those she thought were in the way. What made her think she had a right to do that? He was sickened by the enjoyment she seemed to get from it. Still now, she was laughing at him. He could hear it echo all around him, not really being able to pinpoint it because he still couldn't see.

Coughing up blood that had soaked through, he felt his strength start to leave him. His breathing shortened as he started to fall backwards, having no control over himself anymore.

XoXoXoX

Jushiro had felt his friends presence leaving the main gate and heading out towards the forest. He was on the move fast, so he had to hurry to catch up with him.

Did he know this wasn't from Nanao?

He wasn't sure, but he didn't think that Shunsui would just volunteer to go fight her, even if it was for Nanao's sake. Everyone knew the man almost loathed getting involved in violent situations, even if he had to often enough. He couldn't want to be so rash with his old lieutenant could he?

He thought not. It was going to be worse when he realized Nanao wasn't going to be the one meeting him.

He heard laughter before he saw the sight. He watched as Shunsui started to fall back, flashing over to catch him before he hit the ground. He looked about him for the culprit, spotting her smirking form at the edge of the tree line. With a disgusted snort, she glared at him and vanished, leaving the two captains alone.

Shunsui was startled to find himself colliding with something softer than he expected the ground to be. His vision was returning to him, and the first thing he saw was bright white fabric. Jushiro was looking at him with that concerned glance.

"Hold on, Shunsui. We'll be to the Fourth soon. It appears that she left."

Shunsui was aware of that now, just like he was aware of the fact that Jushiro's robes were going to become stained with his blood. He noticed that he was looking at his wound.

"Yare, it's just a little blood, nothing you're not used to." He chuckled a little. "Although I think that even you would have trouble hacking up this much." Leave it to him to try and lighten the mood.

"I don't find that very amusing."

"I guess you wouldn't." He met his critical gaze and flinched a little. "Alright, I get it. Let's go."

Nodding, Jushiro flashed them towards the Fourth.

XoXoXoX

Nanao stepped through the gate back into Soul Society, following Rangiku. It was later in the evening, and the sun was just starting to set. They had decided to take the scenic route to the Eighth office, enjoying the nice day.

On their way, they met a member from Nanao's division.

"Good day, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Ise. How is the Captain?"

She had a puzzled look for a second. "Well, I'm assuming he was fine before we went out today. Why do you ask?"

"You mean you don't know?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Don't know what? What happened?"

The division member coughed a little, eyes looking to the ground for a minute before looking back up at her. "Captain Ukitake found him in District 52 earlier today. The rumors about were that he was attacked by somebody. They had to rush him in for treatment."

"What!?" Her eyes held their shocked look for a long time. _She struck again...this time she went after him._

Rangiku answered her question, seeing how the division member had no answer and only bowed his head in response.

"Well, it looks like your secret ninja assassin person has struck again."

"That's not funny."

She was on edge now. This was not what she expected to happen. Would she have gone after her if she was there?

"I know. It wasn't meant to be." The two of them looked very downcast.

"Where is he? Is he still in the Fourth?" Nanao needed to know. She hoped that the division member would forgive her cold attitude.

"Yes, he's at the Fourth, but-"

In a flash she was gone.

"Nanao! Wait a minute!" Rangiku yelled after her, but she was already too far. Thanking the messenger in a hurry, she flashed after her.

XoXoXoX

Nanao was now sitting in her captain's room. She had been here since last night when she heard about his condition. Talking to Jushiro, she had confirmed her belief about his ex-lieutenant. She was lightly holding his hand, him being asleep.

Unohana was not happy about how deep the wound had gone. Almost instantly on arriving, she told her, he had mumbled something about 'his Nanao-chan' and promptly passed out. She had been worried about blood loss at first, but after the bleeding had stopped, other problems arose.

It seemed that in his natural body defense, he was resisting some of the treatments. Unohana was still able to heal him, but in response to the pain his reiatsu had begun to flare up, in short, endangering those nearby. She had to give him a strong sedative to calm him.

Now there was a problem of him waking up. That had been afternoon yesterday, and after a day and a half he still hadn't awoke. She didn't think the dose given was that strong, but she was worried about him going into comatose.

Hearing a light tapping on the door, she looked over at it and voiced entry. His haori was pulled around her, giving her the comfort that he could not. His straw hat was on the back of her chair. She was still holding his hand, but she could care less if anyone saw her now. She wanted him to know that she was there, even if he was asleep.

An uncomfortable Hanataro Yamada slid the door open uneasily, a sealed letter in his hand.

"L-lieutenant Ise, this arrived for you. It looked important, so Captain Unohana instructed me to give it to you right away. I apologize if I interrupted anything."

Thanking him, he handed her the letter and bowed. Her name was neatly written on the outside. He shut the door behind him, and she turned it over to look at the seal on the document. She had seen this before.

It was the red moon again. What does she want now? She's already tried to kill us enough. Lifting the seal, she read the message inside, a familiar red ink meeting her.

_Dear Nanao-chan,  
__This color is so wonderful, isn't it? His blood makes a very beautiful ink. It was hard to get you alone since our last encounter, so I'm afraid I had to go to an extreme to get this opportunity. Take a good look at him, Nanao. You're very lucky he's still breathing, but I wonder, will he ever wake up?  
__He's lucky that white-haired captain showed up when he did. I never liked how they were so close. But on a different note, do you like what you see? This will never stop until you're good and gone. I won't let it alone. That's why I'm going to put an end to your pathetic excuse for being a lieutenant.  
__District 52, 5 o'clock.  
__Be there, or prepare to lose anything and everything you hold dear.  
__Don't be late.  
__Your ever loving ex-lieutenant,  
__Leiko_

She glanced over at the time, reading 4:15. She would have enough time. She sadly looked down at the hand she was holding. Was this it? What if she didn't come back? Obviously this crazy lady meant to end her life. Did she stand a chance against a former lieutenant that had been around longer than her?

If she didn't, she was definitely going to say something while she had the chance.

The note was placed on the table by his bedside. She didn't need it anymore, she already knew what to do. She was mindlessly moving her thumb in small circles across his palm. How she wished she could've had the nerve to do that before.

"I didn't think that it would have to be like this. It should've been different, not with you laying there unconscious. Well...I suppose if you were actually awake I wouldn't have the nerve to say any of this."

She stopped for a deep breath, calming herself, knowing what she was going to have to do.

"I realize that I might not be coming back from this. If I don't...I just wanted to say something before it was too late to do so." She watched his chest move up and down with every breath. "How I wish you could declare your love for me just one more time, even if it was all a joke. I'm still unsure what our little game was, if you really meant any of it. I know it's not really like you to joke about something like that."

She hated the way this sounded. She made it seem like she was going off to her death or something. Well, I guess if she thought about it, she very well could be.

"I know this doesn't sound like me at all, but as I watch you just laying there hurt like you are, I can't help but wonder if this could've been avoided if I would've acted sooner. Maybe she would've left us alone."

His head was pounding worse than the most terrible hangover he'd ever had. He noticed that he couldn't move any of the muscles in his body, let alone open his eyes. Was this some sort of medicine from Unohana? Well, he didn't really like it that much.

He was aware of a voice speaking in the room, as well as someone holding his hand tightly, making circles on it. Upon further listening of the voice, he found it to be his Nanao-chan. The thought made him smile inwardly. He listened more, becoming confused with her words.

She sounded so sad. Sure, he was in the Fourth and that was never a good thing, but he was going to be fine in a little bit. What was the matter? Although he liked this attention he was getting from her, he had a bad feeling.

Being able to do nothing else, he just listened. She had leaned in close to him, talking so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"You know, it's funny. Even though I made up countless reasons and rules as to why it was wrong, I still broke them all anyway. As much as I tried to fight it, it still came sneaking up behind me."

She stopped, and he wondered why until he felt something wet fall on his hand that she was leaning over. Was she crying?

She mentally scolded herself. _Get a hold of yourself, Nanao. This isn't going to make anything better._

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me over all these years, even if I only scowled or hit you with something. I've never had that kind of devotion before. It was...nice. If I wasn't so unsure of myself all the time, maybe this could've been more." There was still a tear every now and then.

Damn this sedative! Here was his Nanao-chan practically announcing she had feelings about him, and he could do nothing about it. He wanted to brush her tears away and tell her everything would be okay. He wanted to tell her that he never joked when it came down to loving her and that she didn't have to worry. All these things were happening, and he couldn't move. He couldn't even twitch his hand to make her understand. He made a mental note to not get so injured next time.

"Maybe that's why I was always so doubtful. It all seemed to good to be true. But there's no doubt about it anymore. No matter how much I fought it at first, I've fallen in love with you. You, the one person I swore not to become involved with."

She was shaking a little, bringing herself together. "Even if you can't hear me, remember that I do. Remember that I...I love you, Shunsui Kyouraku."

Sealing her words, she left a soft kiss on his cheek. Getting up, she released his hand and took the pink haori off, setting it on the chair.

"And I don't really hate your haori. You actually look kind of nice in it." Smiling a little, she slid the door closed behind her, making sure to always remember that scent he always had.

XoXoXoX

Shunsui laid there in shock after she had left. It's not like he could move anyway, but even if he could have, he wouldn't. Did that really just happen? Oh how he definitely wished he could move now. His dream just practically came true, and still he could do nothing.

Frankly, he liked the way his name rolled off her tongue.

But why did it sound like she was anticipating something bad? She didn't mention anything, but he could definitely pick out her woeful tone. She had never acted that way before. Well...almost never. She had been a little strange that night he kissed her too, but that was for a different reason.

Something was definitely wrong, and he wanted to figure out what it was. He could feel that his strength was back, and the cut only stung a little bit. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle. In fact, if he could get up, he was going to look for Nanao.

Fighting the sedative with everything he had, he managed to open his eyes. Good, it must be wearing off then. The sooner the better. He felt there was something wrong.

A few more minutes of struggling and he could feel the sedation wearing off at a greater rate. He managed to sit up, locating his hat and haori. He noticed the document sitting next to him. He slowly reached over for it, not liking the very first line he saw. How dare anyone call her Nanao-chan but him.

He let the paper fall from his grasp. Is this why she had been upset? Was she really planning on meeting Leiko head on? Knowing his Nanao-chan, she most definitely was. She didn't run from her problems too often, unless they were about him of course.

He struggled to stand, not finding it that difficult.

He was fully confident of Nanao's abilities as a soul reaper, but he was still worried. Despite acknowledging the fact that he shouldn't, he had still underestimated his ex-lieutenant. She was much stronger than he expected her to be. She really had grown since she left. He also doubted that all the abilities he saw were her only ones.

He didn't want anything to happen to Nanao, so he needed to find a way to stop her from marching to what could be her death. Who knows what nasty things Leiko had planned.

The burning of his wound increased a bit while standing, but he was going to have to deal with it. He would for her.

Picking up his things, he wordlessly snuck out of the ward, hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

-End of part fifteen

* * *

A/N: Well, it was supposed to be emotionally wrenching in this one. Did I accomplish that well enough? Sometimes I wonder. AnimePenguin, there's a line for you there, I trust you can find it XD.

I keep pulling and pushing you guys off the cliff, I know. I'll stop soon I swear! But if nothing else, it's exciting right?

Thanks again. -KG


	16. Against All Odds

A/N: I was originally going to split this one up, but I decided that I only wanted one more chapter. 16 is a good number anyway, it's the double of eight

Anyway, this probably should have been out a few hours ago, but I got caught up in watching 27 dresses. It's a pretty good movie for a chic flick.

Like I mentioned earlier, this _is_ the last chapter. It's long enough I tell you, 4000 words. It's late too. It's like 12:30 in the morning where I am, and I have to get up early and go to my last day of school...forever :)

I hope I did it justice. Good, not good? Let me know. -KG

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Against All Odds

Nanao stood silent at the gate of the 52nd District. This was it. All her cards were laid out. She had said everything that needed to be said. She was going to either succeed or fail, live or die. She had no doubt that this Leiko would not let her live if she got her way. You couldn't reason with this type of person, they just wouldn't listen.

She was confident in her own abilities, but she didn't know what her opponent was able to do. She knew that she must be strong because of the damage she inflicted on her captain. She could possible have many interesting resources too. She didn't know where she got the Depleter from, but there could be more things of a similar fashion that she would have to look out for.

She could feel nothing for a moment. She wasn't late, but she didn't know where she was supposed to go. Then, like a beacon to a seafaring ship, she felt it. The pulse of energy was steady and alluring. How nice of her enemy to be sending her an invitation.

She followed it slowly, taking her time. It's not like Leiko was going anywhere. She headed away from all traces of civilization, through the cherry blossoms. _How fitting_, she thought dryly. The blossoms gave way to forest, and soon her surroundings grew darker.

Coming to a clearing, she felt the energy grow stronger. Expecting something to jump out at her, she warily stepped out to the center, stopping once she reached it. The reiatsu was all around her, making it impossible for her to pinpoint the rebel's location.

"Well, that's surprising." Nanao whirled around, hearing her attacker's voice for the first time. "And here I thought you weren't going to show up."

Nanao's eyes narrowed, her response acidic. "Leiko Tokinori."

She giggled a little, bowing in mockery. "Yes, Leiko Tokinori, ex-lieutenant of the Eighth Division at your service."

She twirled around, red hair waving behind her. Her cloak was missing, she noticed. Her garb was all dark, being very similar to someone in the Kido Corp. She looked like one of them. If she was traveling around in this way, it would've been difficult for others to notice anything was out of place.

"Welcome to my humble abode. This shall be the scene of your death today."

"Don't seem so confident of yourself. As far as I know, you're just some crazy sense-deprived lady obsessed with my captain."

She laughed, the kind of laugh that sent chills down the spine. "Don't underestimate me. _Your_ dear captain did, and look what happened to him." She flared her own reiatsu, sending the leaves trembling.

Nanao locked on to this for a moment, ringing a chord in her memory. Something about it was familiar, she just didn't know what from. Thinking a bit longer, she realized what it was.

"You...you're the one from the field. The source of the reiatsu that was drawing all the hollows. You were the one we were looking for."

Leiko clapped her hands. "Bravo! It seems our lovely Nanao-chan _is_ intelligent. Indeed I was. It was all part of the plan."

"What are you scheming?" She demanded it. Things were out of order, and Nanao didn't like it one bit. This could only get worse.

She laughed again. "In due time, _Nanao-chan_, in due time." Then, she pulled out her unreleased zanpakuto. She was smirking. "Sleep, Getsuei."

Her sword transformed from the straight, smooth steel to a curved scythe. The setting sun gleamed off of it as it dipped further down in the sky. Nanao filled her hand with bright reiatsu, ready to defend against what she thought would come.

Everything suddenly went black. It only stayed like this for a few seconds though, because she burst through what felt like grey clouds. It was foggy like before in the alley, only Leiko was still standing in front of her by the tree line.

Nanao was having trouble adjusting to this new state, so she was wobbling slightly. Leiko took this chance to look around, having felt something.

To her disdain, she saw none other than Shunsui Kyouraku coming through the trees, no doubt in an attempt to rescue his ever so faithful subordinate. Well, that wouldn't do at all.

She muttered something under her breath and two mysterious figures appeared in front of Nanao. She was forced to fight them as the lunged at her, leaving her occupied for the moment.

Leiko turned towards the approaching captain and pointed at him. "That won't be doing you any good. I'm afraid your lieutenant is now mine." Then, a light blue barrier appeared around them, preventing him from coming any closer.

He stopped short of it, almost not seeing it appear. He reached out to touch it, only to find with a sharp crack and flash of light, that it rejected him. He couldn't get through. He tried again using his own kido, only having the same effect. He looked over to Leiko, puzzled.

She smiled and held up another strange device. "I had thought that you might try something like this. You've always been persistent I guess. I had already set up my barrier system before anyone arrived. This remote here channels my energy through it, keeping a strong barrier up." She laughed a little.

"Even you can't cross it. You're just going to have to watch as I destroy your Nanao-chan little by little." She smirked when she saw the anger flash across his eyes.

Sure he was a captain, but his kido had it's limits. He knew others easily surpassed him at it, like his Nanao-chan for example.

Turning back to Nanao, she noticed that her shadows had been defeated. Nanao wasn't hurt, but Leiko wasn't surprised. She wanted her to last a little longer after all.

"Well, I suppose you're wondering why I went through all this trouble just to get you alone. It can't hurt to tell you now, seeing how you're so close to death as it is."

She wasn't fazed by the glare she received. She began to waltz around the edge of the bubble, forcing Nanao to turn with her. She didn't want to be struck from behind. Her scythe was placed over her shoulder, carrying it like it was nothing.

"I'll make this as simple for you as possible. Quite frankly, I've been watching you for a while." She made motions with her hands as she went. "You interested me that you've lasted so long as lieutenant of the Eighth. Others never lasted even one hundredth of the time you have. It was...unnerving."

She continued. "As it was, I decided to put you to a silent test. I was going to leave you alone if you passed. Needless to say, you failed. I have deemed you unworthy of your title, and now I've come to take it away."

Nanao snorted. She couldn't be serious could she?

"Would you like to know what your test was, Nanao-chan?" She laughed to herself. "I wanted to see if you could resist dear Shunsui's tactics for as long as I liked. At first, you did wonderfully. Then, you started acting different. You got that book, and you started writing in it. You secretly wondered if giving in would've been so bad."

Leiko shot a quick glance at him, who was still looking at Nanao. He couldn't see the fog surrounding her, and he didn't know that she had no idea he was there. She couldn't see the barrier either.

"Then you started questioning yourself about how you felt about him. When you came to terms that you did care for him, you couldn't handle it. You can't handle what you feel, so you push it away. Well, you've gotten far too affectionate in my eyes, so I'm going to put an end to that little charade."

Nanao was stunned. She thought that she hid things rather well. How did she find out about it?

"How do you know that?" She sent daggers in her direction, even when she knew they would do no good.

"Well, that was easy. After I learned all I could from observation, I tried a more direct approach. Your sixth seat just happened to be wandering around by herself one day..."

"So you're the one...I should have known. How dare you kidnap one of my officers!" Nanao was getting more irate by the second. Seeing no openings though, she couldn't really do anything. For being quite relaxed, she sure kept her guard up.

"I used your officer to get more information about you. For days all she thought about was you. I rarely let her rest until she told me what I was looking for. For only being the sixth seat, she was pretty stubborn. Maybe it's just a Eighth Division thing."

Leiko could feel daggers boring into her back. Shunsui received another glance. He was giving the same furious glare as Nanao.

"As for your ninth seat, I just used him to find out how you would react to different situations. I knew it would be your turn to do a hollow clearing, so I intentionally sought one of the officers whose turn it was to go out. Then, it's never very hard to attract a bunch of hollows."

Her smile was wicked. "It was fun watching you despair after you came back from my decoy. The look on your face when you found out the last thing they saw was you murdering them was priceless, simply priceless."

Nanao, attempting to get over her shock by asking logical questions, asked one. "So basically you're jealous that far more attention is paid to me than you ever were." It probably wasn't a good thing to try and evoke her, but Nanao didn't really care at this point. How someone could do these things to other people was beyond her.

"Shut up! I was ignored for no reason! There should be no reason why you can do what I could not. You don't deserve it." She had become hostile very quick, Nanao noticed. Perhaps this was the key to her opening.

"Then why did you go after my officers? Why not seek me out right away? What did they ever do to you?"

"Well," She seemed calm again. "I suppose that could be attributed to my pursuit of knowledge. I doubt Shunsui shared this with you, but I used to be in the Twelfth Division. I loved experimenting before my drive to capture dear Shunsui's attention. That's where I got my wonderful Depleter too. You could call it a parting gift."

Nanao hated the way she said his name with ease.

"But that's enough about me. I think enough has been said. Now, I want to see more of you. Preferably the inside!" She lunged towards Nanao, only giving her a half second to dodge.

She barely got out of the way, and flung a flame in her direction. Leiko easily moved and disappeared.

In the fog, Nanao found it hard to sense anything. She was thankful that she could move, but she slightly feared a surprise attack.

Her fears were realized as she felt something sharp glide across her arm. She moved to the side before it sunk too deep, but the fire she released in the wake did not hit it's intended mark.

The next attack came from behind.

"Nanao!" All he could do was watch. She didn't seem to hear him either. The anxiety he was feeling was far worse than he ever imagined. Leiko had changed. He didn't want to lose hope in Nanao, but he was extremely worried that she would not know how to fight this way.

Nanao turned just in time and drew her own zanpakuto to meet the blade. She rarely ever needed to use it, and consequently was slightly weaker in that area, but now was not a time to be picky.

XoXoXoX

This parrying and slashing continued for a while. Nanao was discouraged to find that she landed very few hits while her opponent had done quite a lot of damage to her. The arm that was injured before was now bleeding again. Her uniform was very torn, and she found herself very tired. This was worse than the all the hollows they had to clear last week.

Nanao switched hands with her zanpakuto, stopping for a breather. She looked skyward as Leiko did the same. She didn't appear to be winded at all. She watched as a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"Why I do believe it's your lucky day. The moon is full." Nanao looked and saw this to be true. "It's now that my power is truly at it's fullest. Be prepared to perish from the inside out."

She began chanting something in a language that Nanao couldn't understand. Her vision went black for a second before she cleared it again. In front of her stood her captain with a worried look on his face. She went over to him.

"Captain, what are you-"

She watched in horror as her body moved of it's own accord. Her arm shot forward, and with her armed hand, she stabbed him through the heart. He sunk down slowly, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Why ...Nanao-chan?"

Eyes widening, she forgot all about Leiko and focused on what just happened.

Her hand dropped from him, bringing both of them up to her face. Her zanpakuto fell forgotten to the ground as she staggered backwards, seeing that she was now bleeding through the stomach, like she had just stabbed herself instead. Why was that? It didn't really matter now, her captain was dying before her eyes. She sunk to her knees, unable to do anything.

Leiko just laughed as Nanao's blood slowly dripped from the tip of her scythe. Illusions were truly magnificent. While distracted, she had run her blade across her, making her even more wounded. Like she thought, Nanao hadn't even noticed. She was too busy watching what 'she had done.'

She enjoyed the look of horror painted on her face.

Shunsui was trying to shout to Nanao. He couldn't see the fog before, but Leiko had wanted him to watch this. He couldn't get through the barrier, and his voice wouldn't carry. He'd never seen Nanao look so hopeless in her life.

"Does it pain you to see her like this, Shunsui? Does your heart break seeing her in agony over you?" She laughed. "Good, I hope it does. I hope it's so unbearable that when I'm done with her, you'll go down just as easily. I have been the source of her never-ending nightmares that she doesn't tell you about. She dreams of this often, although this time I've actually been able to manipulate her to do it herself."

In her twisted way, she loved the look of despair on his face too. "I shall enjoy this. Now watch as I destroy any fight she may have left in her."

She slowly walked up to Nanao, becoming part of the image. "Does it hurt, Nanao-chan? Don't worry, it will all be over soon."

She took her silence for an answer and continued. "It doesn't matter, Nanao-chan. Do not grieve. He wasn't worth it. The deceitful man was only using you. How many other times did he promise the same thing to other women as he did to you. You did well to put the deceitful in their place."

Nanao was only half listening. She knew this had to be an illusion. She had dreamt this before. But why couldn't she move, even if she knew it was false? It had to be part of the manipulation that Leiko was using. She had definitely grown stronger than the way her captain described her last. This kind of power was frightening.

"Nanao, snap out of it!" His pleas fell to deaf ears, and Leiko just laughed harder.

She was aware that Leiko was coming closer to her. It was only now that she realized that she was too weak to move a lot. She didn't know if she could get away. Her new wounds had to have came from Leiko when she wasn't paying attention. That's when she liked to strike.

She saw that Leiko had raised her blade and gotten significantly closer. This was it, she was going to finish her off if she didn't do something. She looked to the side quickly, thinking she heard something. She couldn't see or sense anything beyond the fog.

_I have to make myself move somehow. This isn't real. I need to move. _

This couldn't be the end. She never found out if her and her captain actually had a chance together. The un-Shunsui was slumped on the ground before her, reminding her of something Leiko said.

"Is little Nanao-chan to scared to move?" She had a mocking voice before turning back to her usual slippery self. "Or are you too weak? How pathetic, just like your worthless captain."

She approached further.

"No."

This caused Leiko to stop. "What?" She was confused.

"You're wrong. Shunsui Kyouraku may be a lot of things, but he's not worthless and he would never lie to me. He means every word." Nanao looked up into her shocked face, clearly not expecting something like this.

Behind the barrier, if Shunsui wasn't so worried right now, he would be jumping for joy.

"How dare you insinuate he is anything less than honorable. And another thing-"

"Why you!" She had lunged towards Nanao, with intent to kill.

Nanao, feeling the effects of adrenaline, snatched up her zanpakuto that was laying in front of her and moved upwards.

It sunk deep into Leiko's heart.

"There's only one person allowed to call me Nanao-chan."

Leiko's face held confusion and shock. Things did not go as planned. As her life began to fade, the fog and barrier faded with it. Leiko fell back, staggering a bit before falling to the ground, going cold.

Nanao sputtered and coughed, blood coming up much like she'd seen Captain Ukitake do before. She fell to her knees, hands bracing her up against the ground. Her wounds were gushing now, having been strained by the jarring movements she just accomplished.

She began to fade, feeling the world of unconsciousness start to come over her. She paused a minute and thought that she smelled that familiar scent that always lingered on her captain's haori. Dismissing it, she felt her world go black.

XoXoXoX

(And to think, this is where I was gonna end it at. It's a good thing that I only wanted one more chapter. That would've been a terrible cliff to throw you off.)

XoXoXoX

As soon as the barrier lifted, he was at her side. She had lost a large amount of blood. This was worse than the last time he found her, and again he couldn't stop it. He wanted his Nanao-chan more than anything, but if it meant her death, he would stay away for her sake.

He watched her lose consciousness, catching her so she wouldn't hit the ground hard. She was laid down, and he started using his own reiatsu to heal her somewhat, the kind that all soul reapers learned at the academy. It wasn't as good as the Fourth Division's, but he didn't really have a choice. If he was to be going anywhere with her, she had to be really stable. They were a long way out, and nobody knew where they were.

"Fourth Division is on it's way."

Surprised, he jumped a little as he turned around to address whoever was there. His eyes drifted downwards a foot before meeting spiky white hair and an aquamarine stare. Why was he here?

"Captain Hitsugaya?" His eyes showed the puzzlement as his actions were still fixed on Nanao.

"I was going to check on Lieutenant Ise for Rangiku. She was actually doing her paperwork in her down state. I opted to go for her, but when I got to your room you were gone. I read the note and immediately sent notice. Fourth Division was right behind me. Rangiku will be waiting when you get there."

Well, he could honestly say he was shocked. This was the last person he expected to see here. He could only bow his head, hat covering his eyes.

"...Thank you."

Toshiro nodded, understanding that this was hard for him. He could tell from where he stood that Nanao wasn't doing very well.

The Unohana arrived immediately after, and the Fourth set to work.

XoXoXoX

Nanao's eyelids strained to open. She was aware of the white walls around her, signaling she was in the Fourth. How many times had see been here this week? _Too many, I think._

She was aware of another person in the room, relieved that at least her power was still there. Silently looking over, she saw none other than her captain. Her eyes softened immediately.

He had his hat down, and he appeared to be looking at the floor. He wasn't holding her hand, and she found that she missed the warmth she got from it. His hand was on his brow, supporting his head on the arm of the chair.

If this whole thing taught her anything, she learned what was most important to her.

_Shunsui Kyouraku...I hope I'm not making a mistake._

She knew deep down that she wasn't.

"Well aren't we a bundle of sunshine." She could try right? He always lightened the mood for her.

Hearing her, he looked up suddenly. She noticed his eyes right away. Were they watery?

"Nanao..." He sighed. "You're okay..." He looked like a ten ton weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

She offered a small smile before becoming serious. "Is she...?"

"Yeah."

She was glad. At least something turned out right.

"Good." He looked up at her, confused slightly. "Things are less complicated that way."

He nodded his head and thought a minute. Something had been bugging him. "Was what she said true?" He'd already heard her confession, but he was supposed to be asleep when she said it. He wanted to see if she would openly confess now that everything was over.

She looked him in the eye, violet to chocolate. "Yes. I know now that you mean everything you say. But I have to say, I am a little scared of what might come from it. I...I've never been in this type of situation before."

He smiled at her softly. "Well, I certainly hope you aren't in this situation with anyone else ever again." She smiled a little, looking down. Why was this so hard? The hard part was supposed to be over.

He tilted her chin up with his fingers. "If you only trust me, I promise I'll take good care of you. I'll love you the way you should be loved, like I always have."

She smiled at him, knowing he would keep his promise. "Then I know my trust won't be misplaced." She looked at his eyes again. "I love you."

When he leaned in to kiss her, she didn't resist. Her hand instead gripped his haori, effectively pulling him closer. He didn't mind in the slightest. Oh how he loved his Nanao-chan.

Fireworks should have been going off for all the joy he felt. Hold that thought, maybe he could ask Kuukaku about that later.

-Fin

* * *

A/N: Wow, so there it is. It's all done.

I want to thank all those that took time to read, review, favorite, and alert. You guys make my day. Thanks so much. I hope I did the pair the justice they deserve. Woop woop Shunsui x Nanao!

Takes a deep bow

-KG


End file.
